The Primordial Four
by seagurl3
Summary: The City is calm - Black Canary is alive and well, Oliver Queen is mayor of his city, and the crime has been reduced by a tenfold... until 4 very powerful beings suddenly show up out of the blue and decided Star City will be their newest playground. Until something weird happens... Slight Au, rights go to the CW/DC and Rick Riordan.
1. AUTHORS NOTE, MUST READ

**Please not that this is a crossover as well as an AU. THINGS ARE DIFFERENT IN BOTH FANDOMS RESPECTIVELY. Such as Laurel being much younger than she is in the tv show, as well as the ages between the 4 demigods. This takes place Before TOA and Magnus Chase, meaning both of those books never happened in the first place. Laurel ever died at the hands or cause of Damien Darhk, and season 5 hasn't happened for Arrow (Neither has season 3 of Flash). Annabeth and Percy broke up before they were banished (Since it's hard for either of them to date if one is in another universe), and personalities have changed too.**

 **Most of these changes will be stated within the story, then added to this note (Which will be placed at the beginning of the story.)**

 **Thank you for reading this Authors Note**

 **Sinceriously**

 **~seagurl3**


	2. Chapter 1 - It all begins

P_

Lightning rips the air between two houses just outside the city limits. Four figures collapse onto the ground, summoned by the mighty bolt.

"Seriously? This is our punishment? Pathetic." A masculine voice rings out, towards the sky.

"Come on Perce. At least it wasn't banishment to Cocytus." A female's voice said, and the figures all stand up. In the dim light emitting from the nearest porch, their faces were barely visible. "Besides, I don't think dad's listening."

"Oh good, so I can say ANYTHING ABOUT HIM, AMD HE CAN'T STOP ME!" 'Perce' straightening his leather jacket, then runs a hand through his hair.

There were 3 boys and a girl: A boy about 16 or 17 with California blond hair and sky blue eyes, a man close to his 20s with ebony hair and sweet-green eyes, a boy around 14 or 15 with midnight-shadow hair and blackened eyes, and the girl about 16 with the blue-tinted black hair and electric blue eyes.

Each one's style of clothes were vastly different. The blond boy was clad in dark blue jeans torn on the thighs, a purple-to-white gradient shirt, a purple cotton jacket, and white Nike's. The ebony haired boy looked like the exact opposite – black skinny jeans, black-to-sweet green gradient shirt, leather jacket decked out with silver chains and studs, and black combat boots. The girl looked like she was dunk in pure silver. Silver jacket, silver shirt, grey/silver jeans, silver shoes, even a silver tiara on her head. She also had a box and quiver strapped to her back, even though she had no arrows. The youngest boy wore no jacket, ripped black jeans, a black shirt with black skulls on it, and black Nike's. They were an odd bunch of kids, and they oozed with power.

"And I thought Zeus was a drama queen." The boy in the purple shirt rolls his eyes. "Percy Jackson, you put him to shame."

"Shut up Jason 'perfect' Grace, before I make you eat your own bolt." Percy responded back. "Now, does anyone know where we are?"

The youngest boy looks at the city behind them. "They said they were sending us to another earth, one where the gods don't exist… Something about a 'Star City'… I think we found that city."

Slowly, the kids turn to look at the city.

"Well, anyone feel like breaking and entering?" Percy says. "Because, unlike you, Thalia and Nico, I prefer a nice warm house with a bed."

"You're crazy." Nico rolls his eyes. "But you have a point. The city isn't too far away, we can find a hotel and break into a room or something."

And with that, the shadows bend around them, then they disappear into the night as if they were never there.

_Ⱥ_

"Well you should go get some sleep, Ollie. Before the bags under your eyes start coming out of hiding." Felicity spins around to look at me. I just grunt in response. "Oliver I'm serious. You're mayor, you need to sleep."

"Okay. Just, don't leave the power on again like last time. Don't need to draw attention to the electric company." I put my bow up on its display and fix my tie on my day-job work suit. Thunder rumbles quietly outside, which was kinda odd since we're underground. I didn't pay much attention to it, the thunderstorms have been like that for the past 3 days. My attention was set on fixing the rip in my hood from the fight I just had with a robber. The guy had seen distracted, like his mind wasn't set on the fight but his body was.

An hour later, I step out into the cold crisp night, rain drizzling around me while the thunderstorm died. Distant thunder rolls in the suburbs and I hail a taxi down, not knowing the chaos that was about to happen.

_ϟ_

Nothing is more awkward than sitting next to the mayor of a city on an Earth I'm not even from.

Well, other than the fact Percy had told me to go get doughnuts for the group because I can fly in and out of the window so we don't get caught.

It was like looking at an older, more masculine version of me. Or, in other words, mortal me.

I knew he wasn't me though, I didn't exist on this earth, I couldn't exist. My dad was just a myth, not an apparently-a-myth-but-isn't, but just someone that was made up one day.

Oliver Queen is the guy's name, and he was sitting right next to me in a bloody cab.

'Gods if he wasn't so old, Percy might hit on him.' I thought and stifle a laugh, pulling out my phone.

The guy was silent, obviously uncomfortable with someone else in the cab. The radio was playing 'Born this Way' by Lady Gaga (looks like some things just don't change on earths.) I take a deep breath, noting that it would be awkward to disappear into a store and never come back to the car. One person affected by the Mist is one thing, but 2 people...

"Hey, I'm not from here... Do you know where the nearest burger joint is?" I kept my voice steady and smooth. "My cousins and I just moved up from the South, so we don't really know the area." He looks at me in slight surprise.

"Uh yeah, Big Belly Burger… I can write down the address-"

"Im dyslexic, I can't read very well." I cut him off, trying not to let my SPQR burn show. "So it's kinda hard to find stuff here. In my hometown, it was so small that everyone knew where everything was, we didn't need signs."

The guy just nods and tells the driver to change his course to the burger joint. Gods, Percy is so going to kill me for getting the first burger. I'll probably bring him back something so he doesn't kill me when I get back.

"So where exactly are you from?" Oliver tries for small talk, though it was obvious he wasn't use to talking to random strangers in a taxi.

"I'm from Southern California, in a town most maps don't show. My sister is from New York along with one of my cousin's, who is not my actual cousin… Oh, and my other cousin is from Venice, but he moved to live with his dad in L.A. when he was 2. We all kinda moved in together with my cousin's dad a few years ago but we needed a change in scenery."

"How can someone be your cousin and still not be?"

"Our dads were adopted. None of my actual family is related if you don't count my dad or sister."

"Interesting…" Gods this guy was more of a rock than Nico. His face barely changed in expression.

"Yeah. Our family kinda split up when there was a huge fight with their adoptive parents and adoptive grandparents…" I trail off, realizing how hilarious it was when you put it like that. "Something about 'power crazy' and 'super controlling' people. Honestly I don't like my grandparent's either, or my great grandparents either."

"So a very complicated family life? I kinda understand. My own family thought I was dead for about 5 years."

I couldn't help it, a smile crossed my face. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. My ship got wrecked in the North China sea and I was on an island all by myself for 5 long years."

That was a lie. I could tell, but I didn't say anything.

"My step mom tried to feed me to wolves before… My dad had cheated on her, and she was kinda mad. . ."

"Woah, that woman is crazy."

I laugh. "Yeah. My sister got very made at my stepmom for that… But im fine now, we're on better terms with my step-mom."

"Well that's good. Looks like we're here. Maybe we can get something together. I'm not doing anything important tonight."

"Sure. My names Jason." I offer my hand, and he shakes it smiling. "Jason Grace."

_ψ_

"You got burgers?! Gods, I love you so much right now little bro." Thalia hungrily grabs a To-Go bag, almost tearing it to shreds to get to the burger. Jason just laughs and shakes his head, setting the food down on the table. Nico makes a box shadow-travel to him, lazily lounging on the futon.

"You look flustered." I point out, laying on the bed Jason and I share. Nico refuses to share a bed and no one can sleep with Thalia (sibling or not) because of her old Huntress Oath. So Jason is forced to sleep with me, though I don't complain. He's my cousin, not some random guy.

"Well, I met the mayor."

"Wait really?" Nico perks up, almost dropping his burger.

"Yeah. He actually bought the burgers for me…"

Thalia jokes, "Oooh like a date?"

"Haha yeah right, if he wasn't in his 30's. Oh, and the Mist works here."

"But the gods don't exist." Thalia takes a break from her burger. "So why would the Mist work."

"Because we're here. We are children of gods, the people who are the connection to both worlds. Maybe because of that, we can still call on the veil, as if it was here already." Jason picks up a box and walks over to the bed. He sits down next to me and hands me the triple-deluxe burger with extra everything. "Or maybe because Hecate blessed us right before we left. I really don't know anymore."

"So, we can steal stuff and no one will ever know…" the thought felt good to think and even better to say. "So who's to say anything if a couple of kids that don't exist steal something and never be caught?"

"I am loving the way you think, Perseus." Thalia points a fry at me.

"Life of crime. It's risky-"

"Jace, your inner roman is showing."

"Shut up Nico." Jason blushes, taking off his jacket.

"So, how about we dump this crummy old hotel and go catch us some money at a bank."

"Well after we eat." I state, then inhale my burger.

P_

Sirens ring through the air of the largest bank in Star City. Percy and Nico dash down the hall. Every step Percy took, water burst out of the sprinklers on the ceiling. The drains were blocked off, and the water flooded the halls and safes. A bag of money was on Nico's back, who didn't have one drop of water on him. The water paved a path for the two boys. Shadows blurred their image from the security cameras. Mist flows around them and suddenly, they melt into the shadows, disappearing into the night.

They got away with 1,000,000 dollars, and left behind a mess that would take a lot to clean up.


	3. Chapter 2 - The start of something great

_Ⱥ_

"… A new group of teenagers committing an impossible crime are still on the loose. Some are calling them the 'Invisible Brothers', or the 'Dynamic Dou'. Police have released sketches of the two thieves, but so far no one recognizes them…"

I mute the T.V., crossing my arms. "Not even 15 minutes after I go to bed, and one of the largest break-ins and robberies is committed. What the ffffff-"

"Oliver, it's not your fault they didn't get cau-" Laurel starts, going to place a hand on my shoulder, but I shrug away.

"Felicity, could you set up the-"

"Facial recognition software to hunt down these people with the pictures provided? Yeah, I've tried. They aren't in any system anywhere. It's like they have never existed before." She spins in her chair. "And Barry said that neither Earth 2 nor Earth 3 had them either."

"Yeah, that is very strange. Maybe they were presumed dead?" Laurel walks up on the platform towards the monitors.

"Tried. They just don't exist." Felicity sighs. "We're going need to catch one of the brothers, and Ollie, we need them back with as little damage."

"Yes ma'am." I sigh and suit up.

_ψ_

"Oh my gods, Perseus are you serious!" I roll my eyes at Thalia. Her bow was strapped to her back, a gift from Artemis herself. It's enchanted, every time she pulls the string back an arrow of her need materializes and is ready to shoot. She and I went out to get milkshakes and talk, since now we had a little more money than when we came here (Drachmas aren't worth anything here).

"Of course I'm serious." I stir my milkshake with a straw. "The goddess was actually named Nekhbet. I thought it was Neck-butt, but honestly I kinda wish I didn't meet her."

"Why?"

"Egyptian gods and goddesses need a host to stay on the top-layer of the Du'at, which we know as the Mist. Carter and Sadie already had host gods and Annabeth's a daughter of Athena so…" I cough and Thalia has to strain to prevent from cracking down from laughter, her face turning purple from the effort.

"So we defeats Setne, Nekhbet left my body but she still popped in from time to time to bug me. It was very annoying because I won't stop craving rare and blood-rare steaks…"

"Pffffttttt." She chokes, coughing with laughter. I just glare at her. It was hard looking at her, since all of us changed our hair colour.

Jason went with a twilight-blue/purple colour, which looked awesome. Nico has white hair, which took a long time to do because we had to keep bleaching his hair until it was light enough (and not yellow). Thalia also bleached her hair, now it's a black-to-silver ombre. Mine? It's been frosted, then dyed a sweet-green colour that matches my eyes. But that wasn't the only changes – Thalia shaved the left side of her head, up to the front and put a lightning bolt design on it. Nico's got a faux-hawk thing going on – shorter sides, longer up top and down the back. Jason's letting his grow out, not bothering to trim or shave anything. And I've stuck to the traditional Seaweed Brain hair-do.

"Okay, okay I'm fine…" Thalia runs her hand through her hair. "I think."

I place a 20 down on the table and wave down the waitress. Thanks to my sunglasses and new hair colour, she can't recognize me from the sketches released. Nico and I were now wanted, but we made sure of our presence. We didn't have an identity, not here.

"What do you think we should do next? Burn out the power in a police department, raid an expensive hotel party?" She switches to Ancient Greek, leaning closer.

"I was thinking more like raiding a gun smuggling thing, since you're the only one with the weapon that can hurt mortals." I reply back in Greek too, since it's too risk

"Makes sense- Oh hi there." Thalia smiles at the waitress, switches from Greek to English with perfect ease. "You don't mind if we get some to-go cups?"

The girl just nods and drops the check at our table, confusion etched in her eyes.

"We'll head out tonight, just you and me. Feel like an archer would be so much more useful than a superman or death-brains." Thalia laughs in response and thanks the waitress when she hands us our cups.

_O_

"Are you sure they are here?" The comm's static thickens and the Green Arrow sighs, his bow at a resting-but-ready position.

"Yeah, I've got visual confirmation. 7 guys and a huge case of weapons to go save." Overwatch's voice rings loud and clear. "And it's a bunch of exotic one's too. Swords, daggers, throwing stars, and a lot of hand guns-"

"Okay, so these are like League of Assassin level stuff?" Black Canary advances in the shadows to the building. Unknowing to her, and the rest of the team, there were actually 9 people in that building.

"Appears that way, but I don't think that – Wait I see something…"

There was a moment of silence on the comms, and Green Arrow groans in frustration. "What is it?"

"You don't by any chance have any silver arrows… Do you?"

"No, why?"

"Because one just imbedded itself into someone's neck." Black Canary and Green Arrow shared the same look – 'get in there before someone takes the weapons'.

They burst in through a window. There were dead bodies everywhere, each one with one silver arrow stuck in their necks.

A boy drops down from the roof, no older than 19 years old. He had a sword that glowed bronze, though there wasn't enough light in the room for it to do that. He had a mask made purely of an oddly-shaded green that covered the upper half of his face, the lower half exposed. He wore matching lipstick that glittered in the light of his glowing sword. His eyes were pure green – iris, pupil, sclera, everything. And not the green on the Arrow's suit, but the green you find in Mediterranean pictures. Sweet sea-green, the type that you'd see on eye-models. His entire outfit matched his mask from his hood to his combat shoe's shoelaces, excluding the sword, which all matched his eyes.

"Oh look who it is. Missed ya last night, the star vigilante of the Star City. It's such a pleasure to meet, but I don't have time to talk, I've got weapons to take." He sounded like a teenager, too young to commit a crime.

"Just put the sword down and no one gets hurt." Green Arrow sets forward, his arrow trained on the boy.

"You see, I can't do that. That wouldn't be very fair for me, I've had a long and hard history with archers."

"Look, kid, you don't need to commit any crimes, you're-"

"Please, no pity fest. I'm leaving with the weapons, and you can't stop me." He smirks, white teeth flashing in the light.

He turns and sprints to the weapons. Green Arrow releases the arrow, but then silver one intersects it, snapping it in half in mid-air. A girl with a silver hooded suit jumps down from her hiding spot, two arrows ready to shoot at both Black Canary and Green Arrow. Her eyes were pure silver, just like how the boy's was pure green. Her quiver was empty, which was odd since it was still strapped to her back. She was completely covered in Silver – silver combat boots with silver laces, silver jeans, silver hoodie, silver shirt, silver jewelry, and a silver mask. Even her lipstick was pure silver

"Oh, I don't think so. You see, I don't like it when someone attacks my Ohana, and no one will get away with it." She sounded so young, which shocked Black Canary.

"You can't just take weapons like that." She tries, but the silver girl just shakes her head.

"You don't understand. We need those weapons, and if we have to hurt you to get to them we will." The man in sweet-green states. He's got the case in his left hard and his sword at the ready in his right. He looked like he knew what he was doing, a stance that Green Arrow had seen a lot in Nanda Parbat.

"You can't leave." Green Arrow steps forwards. The girl releases her arrows at them. They explode in midair, two silver-woven nets springing from them, heading straight to the vigilantes. They barely had enough time to get out of the way, then pursue the two teens who had started running.

"Turn left!" Overwatch yelps, and the sound of footsteps fill the night air. Black Canary catches sight of the two teams and screeches.

Both kids stop and hold their ears in pain, blood dripping to the ground from a cut on his left wrist he receive from jumping a chain-link fence with a case of weapons weighting him down. The boy holds out in hand and a water pipe bursts underneath Black Canary, making her fly backwards. The water pools in the air, not falling to the ground. It forms a huge sphere of water in the air, like reverse bubble

"NOW!" the boy in green yells. The silver girl pulls back her bow string, an arrow materializing, ready to fire. She releases the arrow as soon as she sees it there, towards the water.

It hit the water and an explosion rocks the street. Green Arrow barely had enough time to leap out of the way. The smell of Magnesium fills the air around the vigilantes.

When they recovered, they look at back to find the kids were gone, lost in the wind as if they never existed.

"Meta Humans." Overwatch breathes out. "Oh god, they are Metas."

_A_

"Dude! That was the coolest explosion I have ever see!" Cisco's face lit up. "And their outfits? Oh my god, can I name them. Pleeeease."

"No." Oliver's hood was off. "We need to focus on finding them."

"Oliver relax-"

"I am relaxed." His voice was grim. "Just can't believe that it was 2 teenagers who did this, not adults. Actual kids."

"You said they were Meta's. How so?" Caitlyn straightens her lab coat.

"Well the older one – the one in green – he made a water pipe burst and formed a bubble of water in the air. I'm guessing his power is control over water? And the younger one, the girl in silver, she's got some sort of ability that makes arrows appear out of nowhere."

"Sea Master and Silver Archer!" Cisco proclaims. "It's perfect for them."

"Absolutely not." Oliver pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm not giving kids a code name."

"No fun."

"Anyways," Laurel holds up a Q-Tip in a plastic baggie up. One tip glittered with red blood. "The boy cut himself on the way out. Maybe Barry and Felicity and ID the boy with this."

Felicity's eyes light up and she snatches the bag, disappearing into the back of the hide-out with the Scarlet Speedster.

_ᾨ_

"Oh my gods, how did you cut yourself on a fence!?" Jason's hair sparked with electricity. "You're lucky you didn't cut the suit, or I will hang you by your ba-"

"Okay, I get it Grace. Now, please just get some sat water." Percy shakes his head. "Maybe some ice cream too."

"My little brother just threatened to hang you by your manhood, and you ask for ice cream." He shrugs at my comment as if that wasn't his huge concern. The flat we were renting was at the top of a skyscraper so tall it could easily anchor Olympus. Of course I didn't like being this high up, but then again if we were tracked down it would give us time to shadow-travel/fly away from the building and give us a head-start.

"That's Percy for you." Nico walks in, his snowy white hair floating on barely visible black roots. He looked like a ghost, which was the affect we were trying for.

"Well this clothes aren't free. They are very time consuming, even with the blessing Aphrodite gave me."

Oh, news flash, the gods felt bad for sending us here so they gave us blessings. All of us got blessings from the gods, though they chose different kids. I got one from Artemis, Ares, and an extra on from dad. Jason got a blessing from Athena, Aphrodite, and Dionysus, Nico got one from Hephaestus and Hera (surprising), and Percy got a blessing from Artemis, Hermes, and Hestia. Poseidon and Hades didn't give extra blessings because we were already powerful, and Demeter didn't have much to offer (other than cereal). And all of us got a blessing from Hecate, which is what we decided was the source of our Mist. And, being his usual self, Apollo believed all of us needed his blessing…

Each one gave us something new, but so far only Jason has figured out his new ones (other than our Hecate powers) – the ability to make clothes worthy of a billionaire and the ability to heal wounds.

"Well, you are still fabulous at this." Percy smirks at my brother and got up, rubbing his freshly healed wrist. A thin white line was now in its place. "Do you think they found my blood at the crime scene?"

"Knowing you, they probably found 3 teeth, a pint of blood, and a bunch of hair." Jason mumbled.

"Heard that."

"Like you care."

"Yeah, I don't. But, we got the weapons." Perce points at the case of freshly-stolen weapons. "4 pistols, 64 mags, 3 swords, 2 dozen throwing, and 6 daggers."

"So a special haul."

"One that we should enchant. Be a shame if we lost the stars or ran out of bullets." He looks at me expectantly.

"Seriously?"

"You're the ex-huntress! You should be able to enchant these." Percy snaps, his smirk falling into a frown.

"Fine. Get me a burger, it's going to be a long night."

_Ⱥ_

"For the last time, are you positive that is what came back?" I pace up and down the room.

"Oliver, we have re-ran the re-run for this sample. Half of his helix is missing, completely gone. And the other half? It matches to a girl who died in a plane crash when she was in childhood. He's impossible." Felicity looks around at the group of heroes. "He shouldn't be able to move around, much less exist."

Before I could say anything, the radar beeps and two dots zoom in about 3 miles away.

"Shots fired, a local warehouse for diamonds, go-" She's interrupted by Barry zooming out of the room, papers flying everywhere. "You were right about needed paper weights."

I grab my bow and go to the sighting.

There were three kids – the man in green from earlier, a boy in a dark-blue/purple shade, and boy in pure white. The one in the blue-purple was exactly like the one in green – matching hoods, jeans, shoes, lips, mask, all the same colour as their opaque eyes. Something was glowing white in his hands but I couldn't tell what it was.

But the other boy was different. He didn't have a hood over his head. His eyes were opaque black, but his hair was white. He looked so young – 13 or 14 – and his outfit was white jacket and black jeans with black shoes and white laces along with black eyeliner and lipstick. He had a mask that covered the area around his eyes – left side white right side black. He was holding out a hand, yelling in a language I couldn't understand.

"Dude that is so cool, I love their outfits!"

"Cisco." Barry's voice had a hint of warning in it. "Stay on task."

"Right. Um… Is that a lightning bolt?"

I look at the blue one. It was, it looked like he had plucked a bolt out of a thunderstorm.

"OH MY GODS." The boy in green shouted. "Dude, I told you they couldn't resist."

"I swear to Gaia if you do something stupid-"

"Sparky, I always do stupid stuff." They seemed to be bickering playing little attention to us or the shadows thickening behind them.

"Don't call me Sparky, We've been over this-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Their voices sounded like someone was talking at the exact same time with the exact same words.

"Ahem, boys?" Laurel gets their attention.

"Yes cutie?" the boy in green tilts his head to the side and smiles at her.

"I swear-" 'Sparky' face palms, "You know what? I give up. I just – nope."

The boy in green just shrugs and steps forward, swinging a trident in his hands. It was bronze, and glowed the same colour as his eyes

"Told you he was a Sea Master."

"Why are you doing this? Using your powers like this?" Black Canary takes a step forward. His eyes flash at her.

"Because this-" He gestures around them, "This is much better than I life I had before here. We're free, no one telling us what to do, no father to impress, no quests to show loyalty."

"Your powers are a gift-" Barry starts, but the man in blue glares him down.

"You think we wanted to be like this?" He snaps. The bolt flares in his hand. "Powers are no gift, not when they come with a fatal flaw. Now stand down, before you really want to know what we can do."

I shake my hand. "We have to bring you in. You're Metas, and the laws still apply to you."

"Um… What's a Meta?" the boy in green said, his eyed blinking several times in what seemed to be confusion.

"How do you not know what a Meta is, where have you been? Under a rock?" Barry took another step forward, crossing over a black chalk-outline of a circle. An arch of electricity sent him flying back about a hundred feet. He smashed into a tree, breaking it.

The man in white glows, mist shimmering around him. The dead bodies of the guards shot prior to us being there rise, their eyes burning coals of red.

"Stand down!" I instruct. "Black Canary-"

Her screech echoed in the air towards the white-haired boy. The pressure in the area dropped rapidly and my ears popped. The boy in blue was flying, like literally flying. A shield of air forms around the boy in white. He spoke.

"Get me the blood diamonds. Now."

The guards, the UNDEAD guards, nodded and walked towards the side of the warehouse, where there was a safe waiting to be opened. There was no way they should be able to walk, with the bullet wounds to their chest, neck, and head. But they were, and they opened the safe with a commanding word.

The guy in green steps out of the circle, taking off his hood. Even his hair matched the outfit. "Looks like your speedster friend wasn't that smart after all." He smirks and holds his trident at-ready. Anyone want to test their luck?"

Barry groans and sits up, half dazed.

"You can't fight us, you're outnumbered." I point out.

"Oh really? I am? I don't know, man, but 3 to one sounds like even odds." He shrugs and points his trident at me. It glows bright blue, like a Caribbean on a sunny day.

"GET DOWN!" Barry reacts quicker than I did. One moment I was standing in front of the Meta, next thing I know I was on top of a building, staring at the smoldering pit of water that had been where I was standing. I couldn't see Laurel, but I could hear her on the comms. The boy just grins, twirling his trident in his left hand.

"Oh come on. I've fought monsters less scared than you 3." He calls out, spinning in a circle.

"Monsters?" Caitlyn sounded confused. I gets down on one knee, aiming at him. He freezes and turns to look straight at me.

"Oh, um I wouldn't do that if I were you. Tempest would get so made if I ruin this outfit. And, Diana would kill me if I die." He points his trident at me. It glowed red, and I felt weightless. I almost passed out if Laurel hadn't screeched in his direction, sending him flying backwards about 15 feet.

"No they aren't supposed to name themselves!" Cisco sounded defeat.

"Would you just shut up?" I hiss at him. The boy was recovering from the shook. His trident had flown out of his hand, but he didn't look defeated.

"I really don't like fighting against a girl."

"Why? Because im weak?" Laurel twirls her baton.

"No. It's usually because they beat me at everything." The boy shrugs, eyeing the baton wearily. "My ex-girlfriend judo flipped me before because she thought I was dead for about 8 months…"

I didn't see it until it happened – a tranquilizer arrow imbedded itself in Laurel's leg. She collapses forwards and the boy catches her before she hit the ground. I felt a pinch in my leg and I heard Barry grunt from the tranq. My world went blurry and the boy in blue floats down in front of me.

"Hey Pontus? What do you wanna do about him?"

"Leave him, Tempest, and the speedster. Thanatos, we're taking the girl with us." The boy in green - probably Pontus – replies back. He appears in front of me, holding Laurel bridal style.

"Are you sure we should? I mean, they have a speedster-" the girl, Diana I believe, states.

"And even he has his limits. Now let's hurry, before his metabolism takes over." The boy with the white hair steps in front of me. He was carrying a case, probably filled with the blood diamonds. "I've had enough with raising the dead, just for tonight." And in a cloud of blackness, they were gone.


	4. Chapter 3 - Let the bird fly

_Ȼ_

I wake up shivering, cold and damp. From the smell, I could tell I was underground, but I didn't know where. I look around the room, and panic fills my chest. Guns, daggers, swords, maces, stars, a weird Frisbee thing, you name it, they probably had the weapon. My mask and collar sat on the table just across from me, only 2 feet away.

Silver string is wrapped around my entire body, but it felt like I have been cemented in place. I struggle as much as I could against them, not noticing the door that led to the room open up.

"The more you strain against the net, the more it resists you." I freeze and look up at the boy in green… only he wasn't dressed in green.

He looked almost normal. Black skinny jeans, a leather jacket, a blue and green shirt that said 'Under Da Sea' in fancy calligraphy, and messy but wavy green hair with black roots. Even his face seemed normal, if you didn't count the glowing green eyes and eye-mask.

"What did you do to me?"

"Me? I did nothing. Now Diana on the other hand… Well she can underestimate the strength of tranq arrows." He even sounded normal. He sounded like he grew up in New York, on the more upper-middle class side of life.

"Who are you?"

He sighs and sits down on the table across from me. I had to strain to look up at him. His mask and didn't looked opaque this close – an arrange of green speckle the design like the streaks in the iris in someone's eyes. It took my breath away, it was so beautiful.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. I've seen a lot." I snap out of a trance and look him straight in his glowing eyes. I could have sworn I saw a glint of amusement in them.

"Well… for starters I'm not from this earth. In fact, I'm not from this universe. I was sent here as punishment."

"Punishment for what? Murder?" I couldn't believe it. He was just a kid, no older than 19.

"For being born." His voice was much quieter. "I was punished for just being alive in the first place."

"Wait, seriously? What, did your mom cheat on your dad and you're the result?"

"Actually my dad cheated on his wife with my mom, had an illegal child – me – and broke an oath to never have children again that he and his brothers made." He shrugged as if it was no big deal. "At least I don't have to deal with them anymore. Big annoying group of family members and their endless amount of children." His eyes flicker shut for a second.

"So you were sent here because of that, what about the other 3 people?"

"Tempest and Diana both had the same situation I had – illegal child that has to pay the price of the oath broken. Thanatos, on the other hand, volunteered to come. He was born before the oath, so his dad technically didn't break the oath, he just bent it really badly."

"So, he just causally said 'I'm coming with'."

"Family bonds are very strong, Dinah Laurel Lance. You should know, after you lost your sister for about 6 years."

A lump formed in my throat and he stood up. He pulls out a ballpoint pen from his pant pocket and flicks the cap off. Instantly, it springs into the glowing bronze sword he had when we first 'met'.

He slashed down at me, and I close my eyes, waiting for impact.

The strings snap, and the chair got cut in half, but I was untouched. Not one hair shifted, no bruises, no cuts. Nothing.

"You're free to go. The door leads to a random place in America, so I caution you. Good day, Dinah."

With a wave of his hand he evaporates in mid-air, leaving the scent of an ocean breeze behind.

_Ⱥ_

"Barry just calm down-"

"No, Oliver, Laurel is missing, and I'm not going to stop searching this entire city until I find her." Barry was drenched in sweat, which has never happened before. He's been searching non-stop for her since the 'Fantastic 4', Cisco's name for them, caught her about 3 days ago.

"If you don't slow down you're going to get hurt." I grit my teeth and get up from the chair, pacing the room in frustration.

Barry just shakes his head, then zooms off again to research the city. My phone beeps and I look down at it.

'Hey someone's here to see you. He won't leave, what do you want me to do?' A text from Thea pops up on the screen.

'See what he wants.'

A moment passes and the three texting dots appear. 'Something about "Paying you back for burgers".'

'Tell him I'm in a meeting and I'll be back there within the next hour.'

'He said he'll stay here for as long as it takes…' I put my phone back down on the countertop and walk downstairs.

"How's the thing coming?" I lean against the doorframe at the 3 geeks of the room – Caitlyn, Cisco, and Felicity.

"It would go much faster if Barry wasn't zipping around everywhere, but we're making progress. This should suppress Tempest's ability to shoot lightning. Caitlyn's working on the water-molecular accelerator gun so that the water vibrates faster causing a boiling affect that will make the water into mist."

"So to make water into steam so he can't use it?"

"Yeah, but without fire and without hurting anyone." Cisco shrugs and fidgets with a finger-tip glove item.

"What about Diana?" I point out.

"Felicity is creating an algorithm for an electro-magnet shield deflector, the arrows should bend around you."

"What about my arrows?"

"Yours are carbon fiber, but hers are made of an iron-silver alloy."

"Right…" I raise an eyebrow but shake my head. "Well I'm heading out, I've got someone waiting for me at the office."

"Have fun." I roll my eyes at Cisco.

An hour later, I arrive at the Town Hall. Thea greets me at the steps, holding a binder that could a million papers. "About time, this guy is crazy weird."

"How so?" I walk up the steps next to my sister.

"Like the fact he doesn't even text in English."

"Lots of people don't."

"He types in Greek." She mumbles. "Ollie, he types in Greek letters faster than I can type in English."

I look at her and raise an eyebrow. "Yeah, that is weird." We walk through the doors and up the stairs. I almost choked when I saw Jason – his hair matched the colour that Tempest wore when they attacked. Jason looks up and smiles at me. He wore a bright purple hoodie that said 'SPQR' in gold over a white eagle. His jeans were loose but fashionable, and he wore a gold chain with

I put a smile on my face. "You know you don't have to pay me back, right?"

"I know, but it's the right thing to do. Especially when you payed for a lot of food for me and my cousins." There was no way he was Tempest, Jason's eyes were the colour of the sky. But the hair is just so close to the colour the flying guy had…

He digs out a neatly folded wad of cash out of his wallet. "This should be enough." He hands the money to me and smiles at Thea. A coin the size of a Girl Scout cookie falls out of his coat pocket and clatters on the floor, lightning bolt side facing up. The air seemed to shimmer around him and the coin. He bends down and picks up the coin gingerly, fingering it in his hand before he puts it back.

Thea was pale, but she kept her mouth shut. Jason's phone dings and he looks down at it.

"Well I've got to go, before my sister kills me for being late. We're renting a place downtown to start a hand-made clothing store. I guess I'll bump into you later." He starts to leave and I cough.

"In a week we're having a Start-of-Summer party at my mom's old mansion… It would be cool to meet your cousins and sister there, would you like to come?" Thea looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sure, I'd love to." He smiles again, the white scar on his lip catching the light. "I'll see you there, Mr. Queen."

And just like that, he walked out of the town hall.

"Ollie, you just invited a guy with a coin-sword to a party?" She hisses.

"What are you talking about?"

"When his coin dropped, it turned into a sword." She looked dead serious.

"You need your eyes checked, you're just seeing things." I shake my head at her and walking into my office at glanced at the pile of work I needed to get done. My phone rings and I look down. The caller ID was anonymous.

"Hello?"

"Um, Ollie… I have no idea where I am right now."

_ψ_

"Not even here for a month and you're already on party-terms with the mayor."

"Thals it's a professional party, not a Party-Ponies party" I look up from the ledge to glance at Jason, who was inspecting the entire room with a critic's look on his face. It was rather spacious in here, but Jason's got Aphrodite's blessing, so he's going to naturally expect the best.

He wore his Camp Jupiter shirt, his SPQR burn exposed, along with some of his scars from the Giant War. He was much different than when I first met him. For starters, we got along much better now. That, and the amount of blessings on him were showing in his figure – His hair was never a mess, he has that same look in his eyes that Annabeth use to have, he was definitely gotten leaner and has an earthy glow about him.

All of us have been affected by the blessings. Nico has this weird thing with computers where it's like he can read them, Thalia's strength has doubled, and I found myself with a slight of hand, which made it really easy to pickpocket someone.

"Maybe we should repaint?" Jason muses.

"What would you like? Cotton Candy or Virgin Pink?" I joke. Jason glares at me and I take a step back, holding my hands up in surrender.

"I want a cozier colour, like a buttercream or a reindeer moss colour."

"You're crazy, Jace." I shake my head. "'You shouldn't re-paint, it would clash with the opposing colour."

"True… Maybe I should just hang chimes all over the place." His eyes light up and he disappears into the backroom.

"Oh gods, I swear he sounded like Silena when I told her that wore a dress to school because my teacher told us explicitly that _the girls_ couldn't wear them to the dance." Thalia bursts into laughter at my comment, bending over. Nico snickers and I flip him the bird, turning back to look out at the busy street in front of us. Despite it being noon on a Wednesday, the tourists were out and happy. It reminded me of home, back in Manhattan with my mom and stepdad.

I never got to say goodbye to them.

My mind fogged over and I could hear the laughter of my baby sister, the one I'll never get to see again.

"Hey Perce?" Thalia places a hand on my shoulder and I shake my head.

"I'm fine." I look at her electric eyes. They spark in the lights, like lightning bolts in pure daylight.

"When's out next outing? It's been 3 days and I'm getting a little anxious…" She shifts on her feet.

"Patience comes to those who wait, my young Diana." I smile softly at Thalia. "But with this speedster around, we've got to be a little careful."

"The all-mighty Percy Jackson, demigod of reckless decisions, tells ME to that we need to be more careful?" Thalia puts her hand on my forehead. "Are you running a fever?"

"Gods, you're annoying." I swat at her head. She laughs and pulls away from me as Jason walks back in with several gold and silver scarfs. The glint in his eyes was almost a calculating evil – I've only seen it in one person in particular.

Athena.

Gods help me.

_Ⱥ_

"How did you end up in Manhattan?!" Barry managed to say between bites of pizza.

"Did you see his face?" Caitlyn looks up from the desk across the room.

"Most importantly, are you injured in any way?" I pace the room, glancing at Laurel, who is on the medic bed.

"I don't know, I didn't see his face but he saw mine, and I'm pretty sure I'm not injured."

"He saw your face?!" I turn to look back at her. She just nods in response, not making eye contact.

"He also knows my full name." She frowns. "And for some reason, he knows about Sara."

I grit my teeth in anger, suppressing the urge to punch something.

"Is there ANYTHING we know about him?" I growl in frustration.

"He's and illegal child."

I turn slowly to face Laurel. "What?"

"He opened up a little. He told me he was sent here as punishment, all because he was born illegally after his father made an oath to not have any more kids. So were two others… But he said something weird." She looks up at me. "That the youngest one was born BEFORE this oath."

"That is strange." Barry ponders. "How can someone younger than this 'Pontus' dude be born before an oath?"

"I don't know." Laurel shrugs. "All I know is that at least ONE of them knows my identity, and we don't know him."

"Which is why you're going to-"

"No. I am not hiding in the shadows." Laurel glares at me.

"Lau-"

"Oliver, I understand I almost died at the hands of Darhk, but I can take care of myself." She looked agitated at me.

"Do you think I'm just going to let you walk out of here when they easily got you before!?"

"Oliver, I am fully capable of defending myself!" She stands up, slipping off the bed. "I'm not a little kid, I can take care of myself and make my own decisions. If I want to walk out of here, I can, because I am a grown up with a job."

And just like that, she stalked out towards the elevator, leaving us in silence.


	5. Chapter 4 - Burning Desire

_ϪψϪ_

A screech fills the late-night air as a transformer explodes. Pontus treads the roof with alarming speed and agility, his body a blur of sweet-sea green.

Black Canary rushes after him. It was all a game to the boy though. A game of cat and mouse… or Bird and Sea, if you want to get technical. He set off a proximity alarm at a jewelry store, just to see who would show up first. To his surprise, Dinah Laurel had showed up first, clad in in leather suit and soundwave collar. He leaps another building-break, then takes a sharp turn to the left. The smell of the bay filling his lungs. As he nears the edge of the building, he can feel her presence get stronger, closer. Suddenly, a powerful screech sends Pontus off balance. He almost trips over himself, stabilizing at the last nanosecond. He can fell the waves lap softly at their artificial bank 50 feet the building he was on, calling him to join the depths. He turns around to face the girl in leather.

"I just want to talk, why did you let me go?" Laurel huffs from too much running, though she looked ready to spring on him at any second. Probably was ready, Pontus had put up quite a run. 8 miles of twists and turns, leaping fences and climbing up buildings to eventually end up on this 4 story warehouse.

"There's no point in keeping you captive for longer than that." Pontus shrugs. He was about 5 feet away from the ledge of the building, and he was trying to calculate his chances of actually making the jump.

At that point in time, he cursed that fact that Athena hadn't blessed him with her knowledge. He needed more time.

 _Keep her talking._

"Why did you take me in the first place?" She took another step forward, closing the 20 foot gap between them to an 18 foot gap.

"Shake things up a bit." His gaze flickers to the baton in her hands. "Maybe have a link to the rival side."

"Seriously." She deadpans. "A link? You kidnapped me!"

"For a good reason, I assure you." Pontus takes a step forward, realizing he needed more distance to get greater thrust off the edge.

"So you and your friends can visit me or something?" She sounded offended, but a forced offended, not a natural one.

"They don't know your identity." The 24 year old vigilante stopped, blinking at the statement in shock. "That stays between us."

She was face to face to the 19 year old now, since he closed the gap with each word he took. He was taller than her, easily 6 foot 2. She was forced to look up to see him and not stare at his jawline. His glowing green eyes trance her face, the colour reflecting off her eyes.

"So you're the only one who knows." It wasn't a question, it was a demanding statement.

"Unless your friends from that group know, yes. A secret identity should remain a secret to the majority, no?"

He leaned down and was nose to nose to her, his head cocked slightly to the left. His breath mixing with hers, creating a warm and humid bubble around their faces. Then he turns and sprints to the edge, flinging himself into the air. He soared over the street below, and disappeared into the dark waters of the bay without a splash.

_Ⱥ_

"Do you think he even knows where your family's old mansion is?" Thea whispers, holding a glass of champagne. The amount of people roaming around the newly-innovated Queen Mansion. Technically it wasn't mine anymore, but it did belong to the City, which meant that holding a party here was perfectly fine.

"I'm sure he would have told the cab driver to take them here…" I mumble, glancing down at my phone. Felicity was greeting everyone as they enter the old living quarters. Snacks on platters pass by us, holding an assortment of foods. Shrimp on some, sweet treats on others. Some held Champagne, some had Rosé, and the rest had White or Red Zinfandel. There was a platter with non-alcoholic drinks, since some people here were under-aged.

"Ollie, it's been a half an hou-"

"I'm sure they'll be here." I whisper. Sure enough, about 2 minutes later, Jason's colorful hair flashes in the crowd. A moment later, Jason emerges with a man slightly taller than him. His eyed were an odd colour, almost a pale green but not quite. His ebony hair messy but not bad looking, a streak of grey hair sticks out in his bangs, but it looked natural. Thea sucks in a breath and she looks up at the person.

"Sorry, I was trying to get here on time but naturally no one was ready." Jason said the last part with agitation, glaring at the green eyed boy.

"Gee, sorry Jace. Not everyone is like you." Green-eyes rolls his eyes and smirks down at the obviously younger boy.

"Percy behave." Jason swats at the boy's arm. "Oliver, this is my older cousin, Percy."

I offer my hand out for him to shake and his gingerly takes it, his eyes suddenly getting darker, almost an evergreen colour.

"Nice to finally meet the mayor of this city." He smiles. His outfit looked rather forced, as if he had never been to a formal even before. His deep blue bowtie was askew, the cuffs to his jacket uneven. His trousers were slightly wrinkled, a half a shade off from his jacket. His shirt was wrinkled underneath his buttoned up jacket. Despite the fact he was wearing a formal suit, a worn-down brown leather necklace with 5 beads hung loosely around his neck. A pale-blue trident painted on a black bead, then a Pine Tree with a piece of gold leaf strategically placed on the bottom branches, a multi-colour swirled bead with a maze, and a grey-ish bead with an Empire State Building painted in extreme details… No, it wasn't grey. It was white with tiny black letters etched on. The last bead seemed to not be one definite image. The first image is a picture of the ground facing a bronze dragon in the sky. The grounded seemed to be painted with the face of a woman. Then it would shift into a glowing swirl of 7 different colours that shouldn't work but did: Gold, Orange, Red, Silver-Grey, a Sweet Green, and a Sky Blue twisting together like a tie-dye shirt on a bead. Finally, it would show a painting of a white and gold woman holding something in her hand, glaring regally down on a small hill of what looked like a camp, power rolling off her in grey wisps.

That one bead would change between these 3 images, almost like magic.

"Uh… Hello?" Percy raises his eyebrow. I realize I spaced out, and I just smile and nod in acknowledgement.

"Anyways, where did you say you were from?" Thea crosses her arms and shifts so she's leaning more on her right than her left.

"Originally, I'm from Manhattan. I moved from there a few years ago to go stay with my dad… Kinda got bored of it, so we came here." Percy shrugs, running a hand through his hair.

"But your accent isn't there?" She tilts her head.

"Troubled kid, rarely went to a public school. Mostly went to boarding schools as a kid, so my accent never really set in." Percy looks her straight in the eyes.

Thea goes to say something, but a girl with soft-spiky black hair bumps into Percy, dragging a boy with pale skin and hair that was as black as midnight.

"Gods, finally found you." The girl was 16, and the boy was easily 14. "You know for a tall person, you are hard to find."

"I'm not tall, you're just short." Percy smirks down at her. Jason rolls his eyes.

"It's about time you did, I told you guys to be here earlier." Jason frowns. "I even gave you two the wrong time."

"It's Thalia's fault that SHE couldn't decide what to wear."

"Shut up Death Breath." The girl, Thalia, rolls her eyes. "Anyways, you must be Oliver Queen, the dude my brother met." She offers her hand for me to shake, and I shake her hand. "I'm Thalia, this is Nico."

"I thought you'd be-" I start, then close my mouth. It's not professional to judged someone by their appearance.

"Older? Yeah, I actually am older than Jason, I just don't look like it." Thalia shrugs. "I'm 18."

"And I'm 16." Nico offers a smile, his charred-wood coloured eyes flickering between me and Thea.

"Do your parents typically let you all dye your hair?" She presses her lips together so tightly they turn white.

"Ex-excuse me?" Percy blinks in confusion, looking down at Thea. "Jason's the only one who dyes his hair."

"Uh, yeah right. Like your hair is naturally green."

"What are you talking about? My hair isn't green." Percy tilts his head, his eyes inspecting Thea's

"Oh come on, the green is obviously there!"

"Thea, what are you talking about?" I whisper, bending down. "Look, if your trying to pull tricks on me lik that-"

"I'm serious, his hair is green, how are you not seeing it!? It matches his eyes, I swear."

I cough.

"Please excuse me, my sister and I need to have a chat…"

I drag her off into the crowd.

_ψ_

"There is NO way she should have known you hair colour." Thalia hisses. "Are you sure you casted the spell right."

"Of course I casted it right, Oliver couldn't see the green." I hiss back at her. "I don't understand why she can."

"She can't be clear sighted… Can she?" Nico puts his hands in his pocket, his ghostly white hair sometimes flickering back to its old black.

"The chances… No one here should have any immunity to the Mist." Jason looks around the room. "It doesn't exist, at least not before we came here."

"So what do we do? Our eyes, if she ever sees our eyes when we're completely in uniform-"

"Let's just hope she never does, Thalia." I interrupt her. "And we can always wear contacts, just in case."

Thalia huffs and crosses her arms. "Gods your annoying."

"Live to serve only the assholiest of them all." I mock bow towards her.

"Yourself?"

Nico snorts at Jason's comment and I glare at him.

"Seri-"

A scream shatters the air and panic fills the room. People started rushing for the exit as white smoke fills the room. Laughter fills the air with a dark chill. A memory pulls at the back of my mind.

No, not a _memory_.

A _**dream**_.

"Kronos?" I whisper. "No, tha- He can't."

"Percy?" Jason glances at me.

"That sounds like Kronos. Like Luke."

"Percy we need to get out of here." Thalia tugs at my cuff.

There was a body, charred to a bubbling crisp, laying in the middle of the now empty floor. A gold hourglass laid beside the body, all the sand at the bottom.

 _Remember me, boy. I will rise once more._

"Percy, come on." Thalia slaps me. "We need to get out of here. Now."

I turn to the door and run.


	6. Chapter 5 - Change in Events

_ϪȺϪ_

Green Arrow crouched behind a truck, spying on Black Canary. She was standing impatiently at the edge of the bay.

Unknowing to Laurel, Oliver had followed her to this spot to see what the hell was going on with her recently.

"You know, I've never been summoned before." Green Arrow instinctively grabbed for an arrow. Pontus stood 30 feet way from Laurel. He wasn't in his green uniform though – black jeans, a blue shirt with 'A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes' written in bright pink block font, a pair of blue-black Nike's, and a black hoodie. His hair was tousled lazily, green peaking the top of his black hair. His bronze sword was shoved lazily between his belt and his jeans. His eye mask was on, so was his lipstick. His eyes… They were a rich purple, but other than that odd colour they looked natural. Not the glowing green he usually was seen with. He looked almost… normal.

Oliver shifted on his weight, nocking his arrow but not drawing the string back. Laurel, who was in her Black Canary outfit, crossed her arms.

"Well I guess you did get my message after all."

Pontus smirk could be seen from Green Arrow's location – dark and almost menacing.

"You're a smart girl Dih-"

"It's Laurel."

Pontus paused, then nodded briskly. "Very well, Laurel."

He held up a green beer bottle that had a cork in the top. A note was curled up lazily inside of it, the white paper tinged green from the glass. "You said it was urgent? Well hurry up, because my cousins will kill me if I'm late for dinner again."

"What happened to Senator Williams." That wasn't a question, Oliver noticed, but a demand.

"Oh, the poor guy burned at that party in that mansion. Yeah, no clue." Pontus shrugged.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying." Pontus snapped. "I would never burn someone alive. It is wrong, inhumane, and cruel."

"But you'd shoot someone?" Laurel crossed her arms at him.

"I don't torture. If I need to kill, I kill point blank. And my domain is water," to exaggerate, Pontus spread his arms out wide. The water in the bay stopped moving, then slowly the tide began to rise vertically. Soon, a 5 by 5 box of water was just floating in mid-air, 30 feet above the bay. "Why would I burn someone if I could drown them instead?"

The water went crashing down, back into the bay. Laurel sighed.

"Then who else would have done it? Your cousins?"

"My cousins and I were at an important event at that time. There could be no way any of them could have done that. The man was burning for hours, and he was alive until the medics arrived. By that time, we had already left."

"You were at the summer party?" Laurel took a step towards him.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I was invited." Pontus smiled and walked towards her. Oliver slowly drew back his bow, careful not to make any noise while doing so.

"So you do have a life outside of crime." Laurel was now face to face with the man, who towered over her like a lighthouse by the sea.

"Just like you have a life outside of fighting crime, I have a life outside of doing crime." His hand brushed Laurel cheek.

"So could you tell me your name then?" Laurel's voice was barely audible. Pontus chuckled.

"You see, I can't do that. I have a rather unique name, and if I told you, you'd be able to figure out who my comrades and cousins are."

"I'll stay silent about it." She smiled up at him and her hand went to play with his mask

"I can't. At least, not yet." He leaned down and pecked her cheek. He whispered something in her ear, then turned and sprinted back towards the bay. In one powerful leap, he soared off the dock and plunged into the dark waters without a single splash.

Laurel sighed and walked away from the bay, back towards the city.

_ψ_

"PERSEUS JAMES JACKSON, I SWEAR TO MOTHER GAIA IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS UP HERE I'LL HANG UP BY YOUR MANHOOD!" Thalia's voice rings in my ears as I open the front door to our flat.

"Gods, Thalia calm down. I had some business to attend to." I grumble and put my mask down on the table.

"Well it better be more important than Taco Tuesday." Nico walks right in front of me, smiling sympathetically at me.

"Trust me, it was." I frown at the 'younger' boy. Nico just sticks his middle finger at me and steps into a shadow, falling through it as if he stepped into a pool. I roll my eyes at his dramatic exit. If he didn't look like a ghost I could have sworn he was a son of Zeus.

I take off my jacket and make my way upstairs. I felt a blast of cold air shove me forwards. With a thud, my head hit the marble steps and I slide down the stairs.

"What the f- JASON I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"What why?!" I heard the blond rush from the kitchen to the top of the stairs. I sat up at the bottom and tried to push myself up.

Instantly a fiery hot pain shoots up my arm and I collapse from the pain. Once the white spots cleared from my vision, I looked back at my arm. A bright purple lump had formed on my Ulna.

"Dude not funny. We don't have enough nectar for you to pull practical jokes."

"Percy what in the name of Jove are you talking about?" Jason glares at me. "You fell on the stairs because you're clumsy."

"You were the one who sent the gust of wi-"

Suddenly Jason was sent flying off the banister, crashing down to the floor. At the last minute he pointed his palm to the floor and levitated.

"What the…" Jason spins around and tried to fly up. Only when he got to the top he lost control and was sent back spiraling back to the ground. Laughter chilled the air and for a minute I saw a flicker of a figure heading to the left.

Instantly I pulled Riptide out with my free hand and used it as a pivot to stand up. Jason flipped his coin and his sword shimmered to life.

The air dropped rapidly in temperature and the form disappeared.

"Ventus." Jason's voice was hard enough to cut diamonds. "Thalia! Nico! Monster situation!"

There was a crash from the kitchen in response. I turn to Jason. "Don't let it leave."

I spin on my heel and rush to the left, following the Ventus.

I ran straight into a wall of dry air and almost gagged. The Ventus panicked and forget to evaporate. Instantly I had Riptide to his throat. Black eyes glares back at mine and I was sent flying sideways.

A nothing Ventus vaporizes next to me. Before I knew it, the two spirits spiraled into the vents at the top of the room.

Jason flies into the room. "Percy!" He helped me off the floor. "I couldn't find him."

"I did." I sneer and look at the vent. "In fact, I found _both of them._ "

* * *

 **An: Sorry for the long wait, I've just been working on other stories and other ideas.**

 **I'll try to update sooner for this story but right now I have about 3 active stories as well as mid-terms coming up, so we'll play it by ear.**

 **Until next update**

 **~seagurl3**


	7. Chapter 6 - Do as I say or else

_**AN: I am so sorry it took so long to post this. It's been like, what, 1-2 weeks? Gods, i'm bad at this. I've been working on trying to get my geometry grade to passing (which still hasn't happened yet) along with my German grade, also end-of-course is around the corner (woo hoo, annoying standardizing tests that measure how terribly you screwed up.)**_

 _ **Anyways, most of my focus has been on my story 'Perseus Jackson and the Bolt of Zeus' aka a remake of TLT but with one critical detail that has been manipulated.**_

 _ **Okay. Onto the chapter I totally wasn't planning on making (at least plot wise) but stuck with it anyways.**_

* * *

"I'm booored." The smooth, deep voice echoed around the warehouse, and it took all my might not to peak up and look at who said it.

"Gods, you're always bored. Maybe if you'd learn to sit still-" a second voice added, this one much deeper and smoother. Thanatos' voice. I held my breath. It must be them, those four kids that took Laurel.

"Okay, mister Myth-O-Magic. I remember when all you did was 'blah blah this, blah blah that.' Gods be damned if someone brought up ANYTHING about Greek mythology. You couldn't sit still, much less shut up." The voice belonged to the leader of the group – Pontus.

"You two shut up, he needs to concentrate" A feminine voice snapped.

I heard someone grumble, but the voices stopped for a while.

I twitched. Of course this was only a scouting mission, to figure out what these 4 where up to.

'Don't engage in combat unless they attack first. And don't do anything stupid.' Oliver had said. Being a speedster, sitting still wasn't exactly in my DNA anymore.

"Nothing." The voice nearly scared the speed out of me. The voice was right in front of the huge storage box I was hiding behind.

"What do you mean 'nothing?" Pontus' voice was soft, but firm.

"It's like they aren't even here." The voice in front of me said again. "Like they don't exist."

"But they do. Venti can't just disappear like that… can they?" The feminine voice, Diana I believe, got darker. "I mean, even the Mist couldn't be that powerful, especially with Hecate's blessing."

"I don't know how. But we need to find one. We need to figure out how they got here, of all places." Pontus replied back.

"Maybe the gods sent them. To taunt us." The voice in front of me spoke again. "We all know they would do that."

"Maybe your dad would, Sparky, but my father would never let him do such a thing." Pontus sighed.

"Unles-" Diana went silent. I heard the faint sound of an arrow being drawn.

The temperature dropped rapidly and the hairs on my neck stood up on end. Time seemed to slow down and a chilling laugh echoed in the air. I couldn't move my body, my thinking slowed. I felt like the speed-force was being sucked right out of me. A few agonizingly slow minutes passed, and the feeling washed away as if it were never there.

"We should get out of here… Because I don't think the Venti were all they came back." Pontus mumbled. "If that really was Kronos…" his voice choked, as if he was pushing back emotions.

"Let's hope it's not. Come on, I'll take us back to the apartment."

The voices went silent. The world stood still. A few moments pass and I look over the box. All that was left of the 4 kids was a word painted in bright gold ink on the ground.

"Πνεύματα της θύελλας, να προοδεύουν."

_Ⱥ_

"… and you aren't making any of this up?" I stated slowly

"Why would I be?" Barry slumped down in the chair.

"Because they took Laurel?" I suggested. He glared at me.

"No, that's something you would do Oliver." He rolled his eyes at me.

"So the phrase you told me to translate; it's Greek." Felicity walked in, her heels clicked sharply on the floor. "For 'Spirits of the storm, come forth'."

"Seriously?" Cisco shook his head. "These kids are crazy. "Don't you think it's a bit strange?"

"What is? The fact they write in Greek or the fact they have glowing eyes?" Thea crossed her arms and leaned against the support beam by the raise platform we were all on.

"Or maybe fact they said 'Kronos' and 'Hecate'. Both of those are Greek deities." Caitlyn looked up from her file. "Not only that, but the name 'Thantos' is also a Greek deity."

"Are you saying they're apart of some crazy cult?" I licked my bottom lip and clenched my jaw.

"Well, Laurel said that they were from another universe. Maybe they worship Greek myths over there?"

"Highly likely…" Barry nodded slowly. "I mean, I'm a speedster who got his powers from lighting who has friends in a time travelling spaceship. Anything can happen."

"Yeah… Like Ollie getting that stack of work on his desk done." Thea's voice turned into one of teasing, and I rolled my eyes.

"Haha, very funny. I'll be right on that as soon as I get to the office." I sighed, and walked off to go get changed.

Thea snickered softly behind me and I shook my head, holding in a chuckle.

Ⱥ

About an hour later, I was standing at the base of the steps of the City Hall next to my little sister. The air was a little too warm for a suit, but I didn't mind a little sweat. Slowly, I pace up the 20 or so steps, gently gliding past the large wooden-oak doors. The hall was silent, the rooms bare.

"Strange…" Thea murmured. "It's usually packed…"

I grab a pair of scissors out of an organizer on the front desk, holding it like a knife. Thea grabs a pair too, mimicking my actions. Slowly, we made our way through each and every room in the building, checking to see if there were some kind of enemy here. With each empty room, my anxiety levels rose. I felt like I was being watched. By who or what, I had no clue.

Finally both of us end up at the door to my office. Thea's eyes were wide but sharp, like a hawk searching for something.

I take the doorknob and turn it, the door gently clicking open. I let go and push the door open.

Sitting with his legs crossed atop my desk was Pontus, clad in his entire uniform of green. And he did not look happy.

"Well about time, Mister Queen. I was wondering if I had to hunt you down. Hardly the kind of introduction I would have wanted…" He shrugs. "Honestly, I was beginning to think about filing a 'missing persons' report, but unfortunately the entire police department are looking for me…"

"What did you do to the people who work here?" Thea grits her teeth together and takes a threating step forward.

"Thought they needed to relax. Don't worry, you can find all of them at the spa just a few blocks away from here. No death or blood required." He smiles, fumbling with the cuff of his jacket. "All I had to do was snap my fingers, and they all agreed a man dressed in one colour with glowing green eyes could play house-sitter for City Hall."

"Your eyes are purple." Thea deadpanned. I took a step forward, ignoring my sister's comment on his eyes.

"What do you want?" My grip on the scissors tightened.

"Glad you asked!" He claps his hands together and smirks. "Well, I would love it if you called off that search for those 2 teens who stole all that money. Oh, and a chocolate milkshake with blue food dye added into it… maybe the keys to the city…" His chipper tone turned dark. "Oh, and there's something in a safe located in the basement of the city bank. I need access to it, but the only way I can get that is if you are present."

The gears in my mind stared turning. "What do you mean by 'I have to be present'?"

"Simple. Only the mayor of this wonderful town can grant access to the safe. It's filled with self-defense mechanisms, poisonous darts, and at least 3 different types of viruses. I can't get in. But you can, Mr. Queen."

Thea shakes her head. "You're a murderer." She turns and looks at me. "Ollie, whatever is in that safe, you can't let him have it."

"What if I refuse to help you?" I took a step towards him.

He sighs. "Mister Queen, with all due respect, I think its best you try not to act like royalty."

"What. If. I. Refuse. To. Help. You?" I state slowly, darkening my voice with each word.

Pontus hesitates. Suddenly Thea's eyes got wide and she drops the scissors, her hands going for her throat.

"I'm not one to indulge in torture. I personally think it inhumane and cruel, but you leave me no choice. You have 3 minutes to decide, of your beloved sister drowns to death." His voice was soft but dark, as if the teen had been through hell itself. "Tick tock, time is running out."


	8. Chapter 7 - All that for a necklace?

_Ⱥ_

"So what exactly is in this safe…?" I tried to relax, which is hard when your little sister is suffocating right beside me. Thea clawed franticly at her throat, her eyes wide. Pontus cocked his head to the side, as if he were pondering whether or not to tell me.

"Something called the 'Timithian Rubics'." He grumbled, his eyes flickered shut and I had a feeling he was rolling his eyes at me.

"And this is important how?"

"Well, that is of none of your concern as of right now, is it?" He frowns, his lips sticking out little bit, and looked over at my sister

"What would you do if my sister dies? You have no-" Pontus raised his left hand and snapped his fingers. In a mirage-like manner, Thea rippled and disappeared completely.

"You're just as easy to manipulate as the rest of your coworkers on. If needed, I will use the _mist_ to get my way."

Pure rage filled my vision and I wanted to lash out at Pontus. Before I could do anything, Pontus shook his head in almost dismay.

"Oh please, Mr. Queen." Pontus scowled. "I'd hate to have to dispose of the body. I just need that one tiny rubics and I'll be on my way off. NO more harm done." His voice smoothed over me, my anger washing away. A sudden urge to help him filled my chest.

He waved his hand and Thea materializes in front of me. "One more minute and she drops dead. Pick wisely, _Oliver_." My name rolled off his tongue with such ease, and I couldn't help by shiver.

Thea's lips were slowly turning blue, but her expression was clear – don't do it.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Can I get that written on a piece of paper?" Pontus picked up a freshly printed piece of paper and a clipboard, handing it to me. Written on the paper was an approval sheet for the retrieval of 'Safe No. 4900'. "All I need is a signature at the bottom and I let her go."

I took a pen out of my pocket and scribbled my name down. Thea gasped out and water spewed out of her mouth like a waterfall, splashing onto the floor in one big bloody mess.

"Yo-you-" She broke down into a coughing fit, but no more water came out.

"She stays here. You're coming with me." Pontus slipped off the desk, grabbing his paper, and takes my wrist, yanking me out the door. Thea shouted in weak protest, and I silently prayed that she didn't call the others.

As we walked down the front steps, the air shimmered around Pontus, and his clothes melted into more… normal ones. He still had his eye mask and makeup on, but he looked more like a regular teen than a criminal. A blue hoodie with 'AHS Varsity Swim Team' printed on it, loose jeans and blue Reeboks. His hood was down, revealing a dewy green with black roots, some blonde peeking out here and there. A green and blue lei hung from his neck, and he had a rod piercing in the shape of a trident passing through the top of his left ear. If you cancelled out the black lined eyes, the green mask, and gave him normal eyes, he would have passed as a normal kid.

He glared at me. "What are you staring at?"

I blinked. "How did you-"

"Mortals," he sighed, as if this were a normal question. "If I tried to explain, it would midnight by the time we made it to the bank. Long story short, it's _magic_."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he glared even harder and I took a step back from him. I raised my hands in mock defeat, not wanting to give him the perception that I was more than ready to punch him. Or was I? I didn't feel the normal rage I felt when someone threatened my family. Something held me back. Maybe it was the fact the man was still a teenager, or maybe the fact his face was forcing itself to hide the guilt that showed in his bodily movements.

He pulled out his phone and groaned, "Gods be damned if Diana hears about this." And made his way down the steps, pushing the phone back in his hoodie pocket.

"Uh, why?" I paced behind him, following him as he turned left and headed towards the bank.

"Because she'd kill me if she found out that I was 'side tracking'." He wrinkled his nose and turned his voice more high pitch. "'This is the very reason why I hate working with men, Kelp Head. They never learn when to listen!' I swear that I love her, but it gets annoying after a while."

"Why wouldn't she like working with men?"

"She's extra misandry thanks to her older sister." He shrugged. "Female over male thinking; honestly, I don't blame her. Some men I know just really screwed up in life…" He trailed off, and stayed silent the rest of the way.

He didn't even bother hailing down a taxi, even though the bank was 2 and a half miles away. He swiftly weaved his way through the crowded streets, keeping his grip on my wrist tight and firm. Pedestrians parted the way for us, no one taking a second look up at us. A dog yelped at Pontus a few times, but he threw a dog treat he pulled out of existence, a look of sorrow on his face.

Within a half an hour, we arrived at the steps of the bank. Pontus' form flicked back to the pure green outfit for just a moment, but when I blinked he was gone. In his place was a warm and humid sea-mist scent.

"You're going to walk up to the front desk and ask for Safe Number 4-9-0-0. The passcode is 'Wintergrain'." His voice whispered beside me.

"How did you disa-"

"Dude, I literally don't have time to explain. Just do as I say. Please." He said again this time his voice sharper and closer to my ear. I nod, climbing the steps to what felt like my doom. The hall was packed and I was stuck at the back of a long line.

"Go to the front."

"I can't do that." I gritted my teeth together and hissed through my lips.

"Yes you can, now do it. I don't have all day…" His voice trailed off. The air felt slightly cooler. "Just… trust me, you don't want to know what'll happen if we wait too long." He sounded confused… no, scared.

What could this man be so scared of…?

I shuffled past the long lines and went straight to the lady at the front. She was blonde with starchy white skin, perfectly white teeth, grey eyes, and perfect nails. Her dress was patches of 50 different shades of greys, like a thunderstorm cloud. She wore lightning bolt dangly earrings and a cloud bracelet.

"Sir, you'll have to wi-" She droned out, typing something on her computer.

"I need to access Safe Number 4900." The woman stiffened and turned to look at me. The customer in front of her looked agitated, but took a step back when the woman shooed him back.

"Terribly sorry, Mr. Perkins. I'll get someone else to assist you…" The woman, her name tag read 'Angel Aero' stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of her dress. "Mister Queen, please follow me." She turned on her heels and stalked down the hall, not looking back to see if I were following or not.

I did follow her, of course, and soon we were waiting in an elevator.

She sniffed the air softly. "Strange cologne choice, Mister Queen. Do you typically prefer it?"

"Mh? No, my sister wanted me to try out a new one… Ocean Breeze." I lied.

She nodded, her stormy grey eyes swirling in what seemed like anticipation.

Every muscle in my body screamed 'run!' and I had no idea why. Pontus stayed silent, wherever he was, and the elevator door opened up to a dimly lit basement. I stepped out, the woman hesitating.

She pulls at the keys on her belt, her stormy eyes glaring down the hall. "Come on, let's make this quick," she said, stepping out of the elevator and stalked down to the end, disappearing into a larger cavern.

I felt a chill crawl up my spine and Pontus' voice whispers softly in my ear, "Whatever you do, don't let her touch you."

Why was he warning me like that?

I walked down the hall, stiff as a board. I couldn't help but feel like I was walking into a trap. The safe soon came into view and my phone buzzed. I ignored it, inspecting the item.

Unlike most safes, this one was pure white marble, not black steel. There was gold trimming every seam, an hour glass carved out in gold on each side. Instead of a wheel, there was a piece of fancy thumbprint and iris scanner on a pedestal 4 feet away from it. The woman tapped her foot in annoyance.

"Well come on, open it?" She hissed, glaring at me. "I have a job to get back to."

I lifted the glass cover over the scanners. I gently placed my right thumb on the scanner and kneeled down to let the other machine scan my iris. I was temporally blinded by the green light from the scanner, but the feeling soon passed. A microphone snapped out of a slot in the pedestal.

"Wintergrain" I spoke into the dust-covered mic when the red light appeared.

The door to the marble safe rumbled and swung open. Inside was a bunch of disabled traps and triggers. Hanging from a wire tree was a necklace with a solid gold double pointed hexagonal pendant. Black ruin-like characters were carved along each face, spelling out something I couldn't recognize. The woman's eyes widened and she instantly lunges for the object.

In a blur, Pontus materializes and swings a sword, the flat part hitting her chest and sending her flying off to the side.

" _Vlakas_!" He hissed, the turned and grabbed the pendant. "I should have known. We need to get out of here. Now."

He went to leave the cavern but a gust of wind sends him flying across the room. He slammed into the wall and crippled to the floor. Blood spilled down to the floor, though I couldn't see the source of it.

"So sorry honey, but I'll be taking that pendant from you." And just like that, the blonde woman evaporated into a black cloud of smoke, electric blue eyes sparkling in the dim light. Wings of pure smoke stretched from her back and she bared her white teeth, which were now pointed. "My Lord demands it, _Pontus_."

* * *

 **An: Woah, that took a while. I'm actually very happy with this chapter, and I can't wait for the chaos that'll go down later on.**

 **Till next time**

 **~seagurl3**


	9. Chapter 8 - When Sparks Fly

**AN: Sorry this is short and a little late, but I just was caught up with my other story and then my friend i proofread for kept making updates and i got excited... Just, been busy.**

 **Nevertheless, on to the chapter**

* * *

_ψ_

As if I needed my day to get _any_ worse.

First I have to drown a girl where she stood (not fun at all), and now I've trapped the mayor of the city underground with a blood thirsty _ventus_.

Thalia is _so_ going to kill me.

I struggled to get up, feeling a sharp pain in my chest that forced me to sit back down. Great, a broken rib. No ambrosia, no nectar. Just a Percy Jackson in a suit made to resist bullets, not electricity and hurricane force winds.

"You're foolish to attack me here." I tried for confidence, slipping the pendant around my neck to free my other hand. The storm spirit smirked, her pearly-white teeth flashing with lightning.

"Oh my dear, you seem to have forgotten your little mortal friend. You were quite smart, son of Poseidon, using him to get a safer passage. But now you're stuck where your friends can't get to you."

I saw Oliver slowly itch towards the exit, a steel glint in his eyes.

Well fuck my life.

"Why, because we're underground? News flash, airhead, Thanatos is a shadow-traveler."

"Whatever," The _ventus_ flicked her hand in dismay, sending sparks flying across the room. Oliver flinched, but kept inching. He was silent, I'd give him credit for that. His eyes flickered down to something 15 feet to my left, 5 feet behind the _ventus_.

Riptide.

Oh gods… my mind swirled like a twister. I know what he's going to do. And he needed more time.

"What," I struggled to get up, this time putting all the pain down. Dots flickered across my vision, signaling I had maybe 5 minutes left before I collapsed. "Not scared of a son of death?"

"He is not my master, he has little concern to me." The spirit started to turn.

"No, but we both know _Tempest_ is a concern of yours."

She froze. Her smile faltered just for a moment. I smirked.

"Oh, you forgot about him, didn't you?" I croaked out a laugh. "The almighty Son of Jupiter, Child of Rome, Toppler of the Black Throne of Kronos, solo defeater of Koios. Master of the winds?" I smirked. "My little cousin is quite the fighter… but I don't need him to kill you."

"You, you wouldn't..." She growled, recovering from her shook. "You don't even have your sword."

"No, but you did forget one thing." My smile widened.

The spirit sparked. "And what's that?!" her eyes glared down at me with so much hunger that they reminded me of Lupa's eyes.

"The mortal behind you is a lot smarter than I anticipated."

Her eyes widened and she turned to face Oliver.

Too late, she realized, that Oliver had picked up Riptide. The mayor swung with all his might, and she exploded in a poof of golden-yellow sulfuric dust as my sword connected with her mid-waist.

I sprang into action, tracking over the dust and grabbing Oliver's hand. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

He didn't think twice about it. Oliver handed me the sword and we both dashed to the elevator. My chest throbbed with pain, but the feeling of adrenaline dulled it dramatically.

The elevator opened just in time for Oliver and me to barrel into it the aluminum back-side.

"Shi…" I growled, spinning around and punched my fist into the ground-level button. I risked a glance down in the corridor. The dust I trampled over was rustling, like they were evil-dust bunnies playing legos.

I cursed. "Just die. Give us ALL a break and die." I growled under my breath as the elevator doors closed.

"What the hell was that?" Oliver looked at me with a glare.

" _Venti_. Or _anemoi thuellai_. Truly just depends on who you ask." I shrugged.

"That doesn't answer my question." He grit his teeth together. He reminded me of someone…

"Storm spirits." I deadpan.

"She called you something… A son of Poseidon…"

"Yeah yeah, look, we don't have time for this. When we get out of this elevator, run. They don't typically go after mortals…" I trailed off.

The look of his face… I knew that look. I realized why. It was the same look I saw when I looked in the mirror.

It was the look of a man who'd been through hell and back.

The door dinged and we both turned as the elevator slowed to a stop.

Slowly, the mechanical door slid open and we came face to face to a room filled with pure utter chaos.

-dramatic line break-

It was like staring into the middle of a hurricane.

Which I have actually done before, so…

But still, it was pure chaos.

I had to curse, I'm sorry, but I had to. I had no method to contact the others, no way to capture them all.

There must have been 30, 40, maybe 50 _venti_ all spiraling around the room, picking up random mortals and dropping them down on the floor.

"Don't typically mess with mortals?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Well… not where I'm from… not typically."

The man's lips went thin, his eyes inspecting the room in front of them. Out of the 100 or so people who had been waiting, at least 3 laid limp on the ground, their bodies twisted into impossible positions.

"We need to get them out of here." My eyes flickered to the door less than 100 feet away. Normally I could make a 7 second sprint to the doors, but not in this wind. I wasn't a son of Zeus, the air was not my domain.

Gods, I really needed a Jason right now.

"The exit is too far away… But there is someone I can call." Oliver's voice was low.

My mind spun faster than the venti in the room. "Course you can. You're the mayor, you probably have ties with that weird speedster and the arrow dude."

"Arrow dude?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Just call your friend." I huffed in annoyance. "While you do that, I'm going to go distract."

I surged forward, but Oliver grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"No you aren't. You're injured."

I glared at him. "I'm not a baby. I've been fighting monsters since I was 12-"

"And I don't care." Oliver growled. "You are injured and in no condition to fight them. Now, sit."

I grumbled, but figured that he was right. If I ran into battle now, I would be killed, torn to shreds. Maybe kidnapped.

Gods only know what would happen if that'd happen.

Oliver punched some words into his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. I slid down against the wall, pain shooting up my spine.

I yelped, causing Oliver to turn and look at me in shock.

I pulled off the green leather jacket and inspected it. A tear had dragged itself down the lower-half of the jacket, blood staining everything below the stain.

"F…." I bit my tongue. "Sparky is going to kill m-"

The world started to spin and blur. A streak of yellow flashed across my vision, and then the world went black.


	10. Chapter 9 - There is a bar there, Perce

_ϪḞϪ_

Pontus was sprawled out on the floor of a 10 foot by 5 foot cage in a sub-level of the Arrow HQ. For hours he laid there, occasionally murmuring something in his sleep or shifting into another position. His shirt had been removed, a huge bandage was wrapped around his lower abdomen, covering a good portion of his scars.

For some reason or another, his mask wouldn't come off. Maybe it was enchanted, maybe it was glued permanently to his face, but it would not detach itself from his skin.

The room was completely empty of all other people. All the plumbing to the room had been shut down, just as a precaution.

Felicity sat in her spiny chair, completely bored out of her mind.

"Anything?" Oliver snapped her out of her trance.

"What?" She blinked. "Oh, right, mystery villain. Nope, nothing yet. Are you sure he's not dead?"

Oliver frowned. "Didn't you hook up the vitals?"

"Yes." She sighed. "It's been 5 hours, he should have woken up by now.

As if on cue, a loud groan pours out of the computer speakers. Felicity's head snaps back to the monitor. Pontus shifted so he was laying on his stomach. His glowing green eyes made weird spots on the screen.

"He's awake!" She announced. She turned back to the green vigilante. "Go easy on him, okay. He might be bad, but if you were telling the truth about how he acted at the bank, he might have some good in him."

_Ⱥ_

I slowly walked into the dimly lit room. The air was dry and cool, causing my throat just to dry up a little. Barry waked in beside me, clad in his ridiculous red suit. Together we probably looked like some sort of Christmas Dynamic Duo.

Pontus was leaning against the bars of the cage, his wound strategically placed between the spaces. He was rubbing his wrists nervously, his eyes flickering and shifting, like he was looking around the room. He scowled, then turned his head to face Barry and I.

"Naturally." He grumbled, his nose wrinkling. "Christmas Tree and Santa Speed themselves."

Barry coughed. "Excuse me?"

Pontus sighed. "Gods, you're dense."

Barry frowned. "Um…"

"Why can't we take off your mask?" I intercept, my digitally darkened voice echoing in the room.

"Gee thanks. No 'Hey, wassup? How's your back doing? Would you like a drink of water?' Really feeling the love here."

"We're not giving you any water." Barry deadpanned.

Pontus laughed coldly. "Why? Afraid I'll drown you? Dude, this wound is not going to heal itself anytime soon. Water is not always a weapon."

"Enough sidetracking," I scowled. "Why can't we take your mask off?"

"Magic," Pontus shrugged. "Thanks to Tempest, the mask only bends to my will. I want to take it off when I want to take it off, not when someone else wants me to take it off."

"Magic isn't real, buddy." Barry shook his head.

Pontus' face turned into one of amusement. "Oh really? How much are you willing to bet?"

I turned to face Barry. The speedster looked angry.

"Everything is made of science." He tried to reason. "My powers, your powers, this entire place. All of it is science. Magic is not just 'bibity-bobity-boo you have a mask made to stay in place', it is a science with an explainable reason behind it."

"Then explain why I have half a DNA helix, _Bartholomew Allen_."

The room seemed to get colder.

Barry froze. "How did you-"

Pontus laughed, a lot warmer now. "I doubted it at first, too. I mean, how likely is it that I landed on the planet with fricking superheroes?"

"Wait, you knew about us?" I turned back to face the teen. His smile was wide and mischievous.

"Dude, I literally grew up with comic books about the Flash and Green Arrow."

"Comic books?" I said. Pontus laughed even more.

"Echo much Oliver? Is Laurel here?" His voice changed into one of pure curiosity. "What about Thea and Diggle? Oooooh Cisco?"

"Wait, kid, hold up." Barry slipped his mask off, much to my dismay. "You're saying that you knew about us being… us?"

"I wonder if I'm a fictional character here…." Pontus trailed off into thought. Then his eyes widened. "That's a horrifying thought." He glanced down at his hands, his head swaying lightly.

"Kid?"

"Mh?" Pontus hummed softly, looking back up. The green glow was gone, leaving purple irises in place. "'M okay… I think…"

"Listen, you should probably take a rest…"

"Yeah, a bed would be nice… or a nice spring." He mused, his gaze distant. His face morphed from content to disgust. "Not you."

I turned around to see what he was looking at, but nothing was there.

"Um…" I started, turning back to face the cage.

"You sadistic little-" Pontus let out a string of words I refuse to repeat. Barry flinched at some of them, making him a blur of red and yellow.

Suddenly, the teen stopped. His eyes widened. "You… you wouldn't dare!" He paused, then shook his head. "You'll never be able to-"

His face fell. "How… No, that's not possible. You're too weak… you-" His eyes turned dark and dangerous, with a light behind it.

Fear.

He suddenly sprang forward, slamming into the bars with so much strength they bent dramatically.

Barry reacted instantly. In a blink of my eye, Pontus went from a halfway fall to the floor to being supported by the scarlet speedster. His face was covered in blood, the head wound glittering black in the dimly lit room. He looked completely helpless, like an innocent teen that just survived an earthquake.

"We should get him to the med bay…" Barry looked at me with a stubbornness in his eyes. Before I could say anything, he zipped out of the room with the boy in green in his arms, leaving me alone to wonder what Pontus had seen.

* * *

 **An: A little short, I know... But hey, it got the point across.**

 **I have a question for y'all: Do you want Percy to give in and tell them who he is? Or do you want him to wait?**

 **This is important, because I have two paths and idk what to choose from but the identity reveal or not is at the crossroads.**

 **Just leave it in the reviews, k?**

 **Loves y'all much**

 **~seagurl3**


	11. Chapter 10 - Oops, forgot about the hair

_ϪϟϪ_

"Are you sure?"

Diana's dry voice cackled through the comm system. Tempest frowned.

"We've looked everywhere. Pontus is just… gone."

"He wouldn't just disappear like that." Thanatos exclaimed, keeping his voice low so it was a whisper on the comms. "That's not like him at all."

"Yeah you're right." Diana agreed. "Do you think that he went rogue?"

"Not likely." Tempest fidgeted with his coin-weapon. "Perce wouldn't bail on us. His loyalty… it lies with his friends, his family. As crazy as we are, there would be no reason for him to bail on us."

The comms went silent for a moment.

Diana sighed. "I guess you're right. We'll check again at first light tomorrow. Come home, Jace. Neeks, you too."

"Copy."

"Yes ma'am."

And with that, the comms went completely silent. Jason took one last look at the bank doors before willing the air to guide him to the roof of the apartment complex.

_Ⱥ_

"Do you think he's going to wake up anytime soon?"

"Cisco if you don't shut up-"

"Okay, okay. I get it." Cisco rolled his eyes at me. "Silence it will be."

Everyone had gathered in the med bay. Laurel was leaning against the wall next to Pontus, Thea was in the corner farthest away. Felicity and Diggle were sitting a few feet away, eyeing the teen suspiciously and chatting quietly. Cisco as pacing the room with a clipboard, flipping though some notes. Caitlyn was leaning over the boy, making sure his Velcro restraints were strong enough to hold him down and NOT injure him. Barry was sitting on the bed across from Pontus with Iris, both of them silent as a rock.

A few minutes of silence pass and Cisco groaned, "Okay seriously, can we wake him up? It's been 2 hours."

"Cisco!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "Let the boy rest. He slammed face first into the cage bars."

"Yeah, well he can wake up faster, ya know."

Caitlyn sighed, changing out the bandage on the boy's head. Miraculously, none of the blood had gotten on his mask or pants. It was splattered all over his face, arms and torso, but that was about it. Even the mysterious black burn marks on his arm were covered, though the blood glittered black when it touched the SPQR.

Pontus moaned a little in his sleep as Caitlyn picked some fuzz out of the stitches. His eyes fluttered open.

"Uh… huh?"

He tried to sit up, his body trembling violently. He pulled weakly at the cuffs, confusion creeping into his eyes.

"Velcro? Seriously?" He frowned. "Have I really gone that low?"

"And the Sea Master awakes!"

"We are not calling him Sea Master, Cisco." Iris chided, making Cisco scowl softly. She slipped off the bed and moved towards Pontus. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" He stated sarcastically. "I'm Velcro-ed to a bed, topless, and covered in blood. I look like a scene from 50 shades turned murder novel."

He paused, then smiled. "Oh gods, Diana would kill me if I said that in-"

His face fell. "Oh sh… Diana's gonna kill me." He tried to sit up again, pulling at the Velcro. In a flash, Barry was at his side, holding him down.

"Kid, you need-"

"I am literally 19, I don't need Santa to tell me what to do." Pontus glared at Barry, who took a step back.

"Listen, you're in no condition to walk, much less sit up. After that hi-"

"Where's my shirt?" He said softly. "On the left side, where my heart would be, is a patch of sewed in cloth. Rip it open and you'll see something that looks like a lemon bar. Whatever you do, don't eat it. I need it."

There was a shocked silence. Pontus scowled. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Laurel bit her lip. "What is it exactly?"

"That is of no importance." Pontus snapped. Somehow he still managed to look scary, despite the fact he was in a mid-crutch position.

"Listen, we can't give you anyth-"

"Just please. I need it."

His tone changed. He was… begging?

Felicity frowned. "Oliver?"

I took a deep breath in. "Get the shirt."

She frowned, then got up. As she left the room, Diggle came up to me.

"Oliver, I hope you know what you're doing." He whispered. I kept my eyes on the boy.

"He might be a criminal, but what I saw at the bank… The worry and impulse to throw himself into the crowd and help… I don't think crime is a natural trait for him."

Diggle grunted softly. "You sure? The guy tried to drown Thea."

"And yet he knows more about those creature than we do. At least, I hope he does."

Diggle looked at me with a steel glint in his eyes, then glanced at Pontus. The boy had gone completely still, staring straight up at the ceiling.

He sighed. "I hope you're right, Oliver."

Felicity's heels clicked back in the room, holding a plastic baggie was slightly squished lemon bar in it.

Pontus looked up, scanning her gaze. When he saw the baggie, he visibly relaxed.

"Good, you found it, now-"

"What is it?" Felicity stated, her voice faltering slightly. Pontus sighed.

"I said that's-"

"Not important? Well too bad, now it is." Felicity stated firmly. "What is it?"

Pontus opened his mouth, then sighed. "Ambrosia."

"I'm sorry, it doesn't look like fruit salad." Cisco commented. Pontus rolled his eyes.

"No, this is more… _ancient_. Like, old as Titans ancient."

"Very funny," Barry crossed his arms. "Now tell us the truth."

"I am." Pontus said plainly. "The whole issue with the _truth_ is that you mortals refuse to stray from science. You refuse to believe that maybe, just maybe, there was some other force running the universe. Of course, that isn't true on this earth, but where I'm from…"

He faltered, blinking rapidly. "Ugh, yellow…."

His head went limp, slamming back down into the pillow. Felicity yelped softly.

"Mmmh fine… I think… Can I have the magic food now? Like a quarter square? Too much and I'll burn."

There was a moment of hesitation, then Felicity opened the bag, ripped a corner off, and shoved it in Pontus' mouth.

Choked gasps filled the room as we watched as the wounds slowly closed. The stitches popped out of their place, free of skin. Slowly colour returned to his face and he coughed softly.

"Thank gods, I was afraid that it wouldn't work."

"Holy magic food. Can I have a bite?"

"Do you have a death wish?" Pontus deadpanned. Cisco rolled his eyes.

"You're defense-"

"There is a leak in the sink 20 feet away to the left. You should get that checked, I'd hate if the pressure suddenly… peaked."

Cisco's face paled. "What?"

Pontus smiled innocently, his purple eyes sparkling mischievously.

"You were joking, weren't you?"

"No idea what you're talking about. Now, can you please un-Velcro me? 50 Shades of Murder needs to get himself clean."

Laurel snorted softly. "Nice try, Pontus. We can't let you go?"

Pontus looked straight at her with baby seal eyes. "Pwetty pwease?"

 _How the hell do you say no to that face?_ was the first thing that fell through my mind. Then I mentally slapped myself.

"The answer is no." She stated firmly.

"'ll tell you why that Rubix is important." His tone was surprisingly persuasive, like he was used to bargaining while he was tied up.

Laurel hesitated. "Tell us now, and we'll let you go."

"Oh hell no. There is no way we're letting him go." Diggle interrupted. Pontus groaned.

"Seriously, you guys? I'm not that horrible."

"You tried to drown me!" Thea defended.

"Yes, but I wasn't going to let you die." He claimed. "Kinda need you to open the damned Rubix."

"Wait, what?" Caitlyn said, leaning forwards in the seat she retired to.

Pontus sighed. "Thea is… unique. Excellent eyesight, superior to most people."

Thea snorted. "Yeah, nice try. I had to wear glasses growing up."

Pontus snapped his fingers and the room rippled. Suddenly I was standing back on Lian Yu. The forest stood high above me, like skyscrapers of nature.

Barry took a step back. "How… how did you?"

Pontus was sitting cross-legged on the forest floor, a fire crackling in front of him. He stared at me expectantly.

"Tell me, Oliver. What do you see?"

I swallowed a clump in my throat.

"My old island prison… Lian Yu."

He frowned. "Interesting… Barry," He turned to look at Allen. "What do you see?"

"My… my mom… I'm in her living room… how-"

"Both of you are crazy!" Thea exclaimed. "We're in the med bay."

"No we aren't, we're in Afghanistan!" Diggle took a full spin around.

Pontus smiled. "A simple spell, really. We call it the Mist, or the topmost layer of reality. Very hard to see through, but once you're aware of where you are…"

The room flickered back to the med bay for a spilt moment. Pontus sighed. "Well, the affects wear off. But, Thea… She's different. She's one of the very few mortals born with the ability to see though the Mist, to view the world for what it truly is."

The mirage evaporated away. Caitlyn looked at her hands.

"Your name… it comes from Greek Mythology… The Mist-"

"Is stated in the Iliad. Yes, books of old make great reference guides." Pontus mused. "Chiron told me that once."

"Wait, THE Chiron. As in, centaur dude?" Cisco exclaimed.

"He'd give you kitchen duty if you called him that, but yes. My dad? He's immortal too."

"Pontus?"

"Poseidon."

"Oh." Iris bit her lip. "I guess that makes sense… I think?"

He laughed. "Don't worry. It took me about a week to except it. Longer than most… You must be Iris West, Barry's girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened. "O-oh no, I-"

He laughed softly. "No pressure, I understand. I wouldn't want to date someone that was adopted into the family. Then again, my entire family is formed from 'family ties', er – so to speak."

"Wait, Zeus actually did marry his sister?" I added, tilting my head.

Pontus' face turned a little green. "Yeah, don't remind me-"

"You're Percy Jackson, aren't you?"

Thea's words cut through the air like a knife. Pontus stopped mid-sentence, his eyes wide.

Thea stepped towards the bed. "That night, at the party. You said you have black hair, but it was green. Like it is right now. You used the Mist to hide your identity."

"Thea, that's re-"

"Completely true." Pontus admitted. He sighed and the mask suddenly peeled off his face.

"Hello. My name is Percy Jackson."


	12. Chapter 11 - Haha what's a metahuman?

_฿_ (what the frick it wont let me head this wtf?)

Percy was oddly silent for a teenager.

He sat in Felicity's spinney chair, twisting in half circles as he twirled a pen between his fingers. He stared at the computer screen in front of him with a blank face, reading the news reports.

"It's funny how you mortals can wave off something like this as… normal." Her mumbled after a few minutes.

"It's normal in Central City." Cisco said, lounging next to Percy.

"So I've heard… Metahumans, that's a funny name." Percy mused, a smile tugging at the side of his mouth.

"Then what did you call people with powers on your planet?" I interjected. "You and your friends aren't the only ones…"

"It really depends who you ask." Percy twisted around to face me. "Sometimes we're called half-bloods. Sometimes Demigods. We have Magicians too, and Einjarhers. Though a lot of the time we're called food."

"I'm sorry, did you say food?" Iris' eyes went wide.

Percy shrugged. "Monsters. Those things," he pointed to the picture of the wind in the bank, "are what we call _Venti_ , or _Anemoi Thuellai_. Storm Spirits."

"Πνεύματα της θύελλας, να προοδεύουν" I recited. "Spirts of wind, come forth."

The demigod raised his eyebrow. "Stalkerish much?"

"You 4 broke into a warehouse!" I exclaimed. "Did you expect us not to check it out?"

Percy raised his hands up in surrender. "Geez, no need to explode, Santa."

"My name is Flash." I scowled. Cisco laughed softly, earning him a glare.

"So… this helix thing-"

"Timithian Rubix." Percy corrected Thea, who glared at him.

"Will it fix this?"

Percy put his pen behind his ear. "Probably not. The venti aren't my main concern… Don't tell Diana that."

"Diana… as in Thalia?" Oliver raised his eyebrow. Percy scowled.

"Yeah, her… She's going to hang me by my hood off the tallest skyscraper." He grumbled unhappily. "Secret identities are meant to stay secret."

"So if the wind isn't your greatest concern, what is?" Thea's voice raised slightly.

"Not a what. A _who_." Percy said. He got up and paced the room grabbing thee rubix in question. He sighed, slipping it off its chain.

"Gee, thanks for leaving us off on a cliffhanger." Diggle scuffed. "Please don't elaborate."

Percy rolled his eyes and played with the double helix in his hands. "This was made to stop him. I won't say his name, names have power."

As if to make a point, he glanced at Laurel. "Like how I know who you are. When I said your full name, it shocked you, did it not?"

Laurel nodded. "Yeah."

Percy flipped the helix and caught it again. "It's like that, only he'll know who said his name. Let's just call him Jackass."

Everyone frowned at the same time.

"Uh, no. Let's not." Felicity said, shaking her head. "Would you just hint on how this 'he' is?"

"My grandfather out for revenge." Percy said nonchalantly. "He is a real jackass, so the nickname fits."

"Grandfather… Like…?" Caitlyn started.

"On my dad's side. An immortal one, yes. You best know him as the Titan king."

"So Kr-"

In a blur, almost faster than I could see, Oliver had a glowing bronze sword pressed against his neck. Percy had lunged across the room, summoned a sword from thin air, and made it to Oliver without me even knowing what was happening.

"I said _don't say his name_." Percy's voice grew dangerously dark. "Understand?"

Oliver glared back at the teenager, who didn't flinch under the mayor's gaze. With a slight nod, Percy pulled the sword back and touched something to the tip.

I watched in a horrified fashion as the sword shrank before my eyes into a small cylinder object.

"Dude, that's a pen!" Cisco exclaimed. "A pen sword."

Percy cracked a smile. "Some say the pen is mightier than the sword. Is that true if the pen is the sword?"

"Wait, a sword? The same sword that you sliced me with?" Laurel pointed to the pen. Percy's smile widened.

"Awh yes, you got me. The sword can't actually harm any of you… I think." He frowned. "Maybe Speed Santa, though I'd highly doubt he'd let me try."

"My name is not Speed Santa!" I nearly yelled. Cisco snorted.

"Okay man, keep telling yourself that."

"The helix," Diggle interjected. "What exactly does it do? And why is it important."

Percy's smile faded. "Right, sorry. ADHD." He mumbled. "The helix itself isn't important in any way than to protect the rubix. It's an Imperial gold and Stygian Iron casing. Excellent protection against eidolons and other monsters."

He looked back at us. "Oh right… Mortal, right. Imperial gold is the metal preference the Romans had, which Tem- Jason prefers. Stygian Iron, on the other hand, it darker. It's forged in the heart of the Underworld and is made to reap souls. Nico's preferred metal choice."

"Wait, reap souls?" Iris squeaked. Percy waved his hand.

"Not important. Anyways," Percy continued. "The rubix was made out of the combined blood of the sky, whom my grandfather had murdered, and my grandfather when he was murdered by my uncle."

"Lovely family," Felicity grumbled.

"It was rumoured that the helix could change fate. I personally don't know if it's true, I'm more interested in its ability to shape time."

"Shape time… Like how?" Diggle took a step towards Percy, his body tense.

"My grandfather is the lord of time. I've fought him before, years ago, but he was ultimately destroyed… Or at least, we thought he was. He almost won the war we had, all because he could slow down or speed up time."

Percy's gaze grew distasteful. "Gods be damned if he found a way back to full strength without a host."

He paused, glancing at everyone around the room as if we were the enemy. (Which we were, and were about to willingly do anything to help the annoying teen.)

"So you need blood to open it?" Caitlyn broke the silence.

"Specifically mine and Thea's" Percy nodded. "Along with some diamond dust, which we don't have… yet."

"The diamonds you stole." Oliver pointed out. "You took them for this?"

Percy nodded. "Thalia found out about the rubix as she was enchanting those amazing weapons you guys helped us locate." He smirked.

"Okay haha, very funny." Felicity deadpanned. "So we have to go get those diamonds?"

"And unfortunately walk towards my doom." Percy licked his lips. "I'm so dead when I get back home."

* * *

 **An: aaaay wassup?**

 **Long time no update... I think.**

 **TBH my track of time on any of my stories are shot af right now. I don't even know how long it's been.**

 **So you wondered what those blood diamonds were for? Well HA NOW YOU KNOW.**

 **Now I know too, because when I wrote the diamonds part i didn't know what the frick I was doing. I thought about using the diamonds to dust their weapons, but that's too complicated.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this because updates are "wtf is constant"**

 **GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, LIKE BOLT OF ZEUS OR CURSE OF UNKNOWN. THEY ARE AWESOME AND ARE MY BABIES AND AGH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.**

 **Peace out from Georgia**

 **~seagurl3**


	13. Chapter 12 - Kronos, you son of a

_ψ_

"I don't need a personal escort, asshole," was the first words out of my mouth when Oliver said he was going with.

"Watch the mouth."

"Make me." I growled softly, playing with the helix in my left hand. Oliver glared at me, reminding me a lot of Zeus when he was insulted.

"Boys, please." Laurel interjected. "Behave so we don't have a huge chaotic outbreak when we get to your place…"

"I was thinking about bailing out on you guys, it'll be easier to sneak into the living quarters."

This earned me even more glares.

"As if we'd let you do that." Barry scowled. "I'd just run after you."

I shrugged. "Okay Speed Santa."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Listen, I have to deal with the nickname Kelp Head and Captain Salt Water, so suck it up buttercup."

"Captain Salt Water?" Iris said.

"I once sank the entire Roman Navy, but that's not important."

"Not important!" Thea squeaked. I sighed.

"Could we please get this break and entering over with?"

Oliver frowned. "Fine. Dig, Barry, Thea… Come on."

The vigilante mayor led me to the elevator, completely ignoring my protests of 'I can do this alone you know'.

As the elevator opened, my stomach dropped. I hesitated, looking at the frame.

Thea pushed me forward, making me stumble into the metal death trap. The flashbacks from Tartarus threatened to bubble to the surface.

Before I could warn anyone, I collapsed to the floor and darkness swallowed me whole.

 _Watching your own demise in 3_ _rd_ _person is the weirdest feeling in the world._

 _I sat at the edge of Chaos, my feet dangling over the edge. The swampy blackness was like nothing I could imagine, though it was quite soothing to watch. I could sense that past me and Annabeth were nearby, ready to be draped in Death Mist. The sweet smell of toxic poison filled my nose, even though the plants were dormant._

 _Akhlys' footsteps echoed in my ears, forcing me to tear my gaze away from the pit to look at the oncoming dream._

 _Gaia's cackle filled my ears._

 _"You defied me, young demigod. You shall pay for the pain and suffering you caused."_

Fuck you too, dirt face _, I thought bitterly. I saw me and Annabeth emerge from behind the hill, following Misery._

 _I couldn't hear anything, I was too far away. I watched as time seemed to speed up, and I threw my bookbag, the destination unknown to me as of right now._

 _I saw the glowing light around me, my aura, crack and shatter into a million pieces as the poison trickled its way around me._

 _"You really think you're any different from those you fought?" The earth goddess whispered in my ear. "You belong to the pit, not me. You are the monster, not the hero."_

 _"No," I croaked out, my throat drying up from the poisonous air. "I am the hero. I defeated you."_

 _"Did you?" She mused._

 _I saw the river poison flow away from me, I saw Annabeth scream something that I couldn't here._

It's just a vision _, I reminded myself._ It's her way of breaking me _._

 _But the poison didn't stop. Everything burst into flames, eating the scene away like an old photograph in a bonfire._

 _The scene changed. I was back in Athens, watching the fight from atop the acropolis. I saw Jason and Zeus fighting together. I watched Aphrodite dust Piper in rose petals and shout encouragement. Somewhere overhead was Leo and Hephaestus working together like a well-oiled machine. In the distance I could spot the nose bleed I had, the one that would wake the earth._

 _"Quite a dramatic scene, if I say so myself."_

 _The voice nearly startled me. Luke sat next to me, his gold eyes watching my every move._

 _"Hello Perseus."_

 _I scowled. "Kronos."_

 _The son of Hermes chuckled. "Aw yes, this vessel is one you're most familiar with. Dreams are amazing that way."_

 _"What do you want from me?" I sneered. I couldn't grab Riptide, I knew it was useless._

 _"To remind you where you messed up." The titan smirked, his imagine shimmering, burning away to a man with pitch black hair, ebony skin, and gold eyes. "After all, it was your fault… wasn't it?"_

 _"It wasn't my fault." I spat at him. Kronos frowned, wiping his cheek._

 _"My my, no sense of respect for your elders."_

 _"Why would I respect the thing that tried to kill me several times?"_

 _Kronos scowled. "Kill? Me?" He bellowed with laughter. "No no, dear Perseus-"_

 _"It's Percy." I corrected._

 _"-why would I kill you? You're the most important demigod of all. You surpass Heracles, Theseus… even the original Perseus couldn't compete with you." Kronos summoned his scythe, twisting it in his hands. The gold blood of Ouranus still glittered on the metal, giving it an eerie glow. "No, I would have made you a stronger warrior. You can do so much more than save Olympus or steal from some petty bank."_

 _I wrinkled my nose. "You think I'd ever work for you?"_

 _"They took your mom. I would have let her go the moment I resumed control of the universe."_

 _"And you would have eaten her, you sadistic bastard."_

 _Kronos raised his eyebrow. "I see you have a mouth. Just like your father."_

 _The earth below us erupted in a dirty explosion. Gaia's essence rippled around us in a tsunami like fashion._

 _The acropolis groaned beneath me. Kronos frowned._

 _"Mothers. Always so dramatic."_

 _I stayed silent, watching the gods and demigods work together. "We beat 2 wars in 2 years. Need I beat you again, I will."_

 _With that said, I summoned Riptide and slashed through Kronos. His smirk evaporated and a tear in the dream replaced him. In seconds, I was enveloped in pitch black. My world turned icy cold and my eyes flew open._

The 4 mortals stood over me, the lights above them blinding me.

I inhaled water, my lungs filling with the silky feeling I get when I go underwater. I sat straight up, blinking away the spots in my eyes.

"Ugh… Be with you in a moment." I managed, nearly falling back over. My world spun like a top, the green and grey interior of the room blurring together in a messy image.

"Kid, you okay?" A firm hand grabbed my shoulder, holding me steady.

"Mhm… I think." I murmured, shaking my head violently. The spots and blurriness disappeared. As soon as I remembered where I was, I panicked.

I scooted back as far as I could, nearly flying back on my back as I passed over the lip at the opening of the door. I went tumbling backwards onto the ground, golden brown hues filling my vision.

I heard the others scrambling to help me up as the monstrosity of a machine closed and a wall side over the entrance.

"Dude, are you okay?" Barry said. "You look like you saw a ghost."

I snapped out of my panicked state. "Yeah. I saw you." I replied sarcastically. I stood up completely, dusting myself off.

Barry opened his mouth, then closed it and glared at me. I smirked a little, then leaned against the nearest table.

"You scared of elevators?" Thea smirked a little.

I glared at her. "It's a well-founded fear." I insisted. The annoying clear-sighted girl smirked wider.

"A powerful demigod like you? Having a fear of elevators?" she mocked. "I bet it wasn't anything too traumatizing."

I glared at her. "I had to ride an elevator out of literal Hell. Now drop the subject."

Thea wisely closed her mouth, leaving the room in silence.

The room itself wasn't much. It was old, dusty, and covered in a golden-hued woods that could have once been gold. There were white clothes covering everything, like the place had been shut down.

"Where are we?"

Oliver looked around. "My old headquarters when I was running for mayor. I assume you weren't here for that?"

I frowned. "No, I got here a few months ago. I was probably an amnesiac when you were running for mayor. Stupid Juno."

I half expected to be turned into a peacock or a cow, until I reminded myself that I was alone. There were no gods to worry about… only a Titan and 3 demigods who were going to flay me alive when they see me next.

Diggle raised an eyebrow. "Amnesiac?"

"Long story."

"Everything about you is a long story, isn't it?"

I smirked. "Hey, look! Someone's figured it out."

Diggle glared at me, his dark brown eyes scanning my green ones. His lips formed a pale thin line on his face, much similar to a scar.

"You know, Oliver, I see a little bit of you in this kid."

Oliver frowned. "What do you mean?"

Thea scuffed. "A little? This kid could easily have been Oliver in Percy's universe."

"You two do know there is no way that could happen." I pointed out. "Different parents and all."

The others ignored me. Barry laughed softly at Thea's comment.

"I agree, you two are so alike it's hilarious."

"Shut up, Allen." Oliver grumbled. "We should get going. Which way is your… living quarters."

"How am I supposed to know? I can't see out of the boarded up windows, much less tell you which way we should walk."

"Okay, smartass." Diggle said and took my shoulder. "Let's go outside."

(super fab line break that I made because I'm not changing pov's but I don't want to put the trident back up)

It took longer than it should have.

We had to make at least 3 detours, 4 U-turns, and 2 nearly deadly encounters with pigeons (don't ask) before we stood in front of the tallest skyscraper available.

"You live… here?"

I nodded at Thea's comment.

"At the very top floor." I added.

"Why do you live so high up?!" Barry said, wide eyed. I shrugged.

"It was Jason's idea. Easier to escape if we got caught." With that said, I walked into the lobby.

The rose gold lining of the foyer was there to greet me, as usual. The sweet honeysuckle melon fragrance the doorman liked to diffuse in the room filled my lungs like liquid pleasure. David, the keycard man, looked up from his magazine.

"Percy! It's been a while since I've seen you." The 70 year old man stated cheerfully. I smiled and waved at him, walking over.

"I seem to have left my keys back with my family in California." I said cheerfully, vaguely aware of the 4 vigilantes behind me. "I went home for a few after a family emergency. Do you by any chance have an extra key for me?"

The man smiled back and nodded. "Yes of course. Wait here."

He disappeared behind the wall separating storage from the waiting room. I turned back to face the group.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at their faces.

"He just bought that… Like that?" Barry snapped his fingers when he said that, as if summoning the Mist. I shrugged again. (One of these days, my shoulders were going to fall off from all the shrugging.)

"It's not that hard to lie. I've been doing it since I was 12."

"12? Like, 12 years old?" Thea questioned.

"No, like 12 days old." I said sarcastically. Thea scowled at me like I was an annoying pest that she couldn't kill.

Before she could add any commentary, David returned with a silver key on a key chain.

"Here you go! I hope your family is doing alright."

"Thanks Dave. I owe you one."

The old man waved off the statement. "Just doing my job."

I led the others down a few hallways and to a door. Barry stopped.

"Are you sure we can't use the elevator?" The speedster looked at me.

I scowled. "No, we can't. Our floor is only accessible by stairs. We made sure of that."

"What if an earthquake happened?"

"Jason can fly and Nico can shadow travel. We'd be fine."

They were silent was we ascended the staircase. Above us was millions of steps, each one the same dull grey colour. Every once and a while we'd pass a painted portrait on the floor that a small kid had added. I couldn't help but think about Rachel. I had taken the liberty of looking her up, but she was anywhere. Half of me suspected that she'd died somehow, or was never born in the first place. The other half thought about how she could have had the ability to see in the future and was hospitalized for 'schizophrenia'. I hope it was neither and that she was just a regular girl with middle class parents.

I barely noticed the black door until I ran into Oliver.

"Ow." I hissed, rubbing my forehead. "The hades are you made of? Bricks?"

Oliver turned around at stared at me with a 'wtf dude' expression.

"What? It's a genuine question."

"This is the last staircase. That says roof. Did we pass the door?" He pointed to the

Thea scuffed. "Um, 10 bucks says it's the black door."

"What black door?" Barry said. In a flash of yellow light, he was gone. Moments later he reappeared, his clothes smoking. "I didn't see a black door."

Thea face palmed "The Mist."

I smiled a little. "Yeah, it prevents people from breaking and entering. At least, unless they knew the door was there."

I waved my hand and watched as the iridescent film over the door scattered away. Diggle grumbled something that sounded like "Great, more magic." And Barry's face fell. Oliver, as usual, kept a poker face as it all happened.

"Now… Onto the killing. If you guys could please try not to comment on anything, that would be great."

I slide the key into the lock and jiggled it around a little. I frowned as the usual click didn't sound.

My chest filled with adrenaline. Slowly, pulling Riptide back out of my pocket, I opened the door.

Riptide sprang to life as I removed the cap. Just a few feet away from the door was a pile of yellow dust. Claw marks trailed the walls and floors, blood making a path towards to the living room. I heard grunting from just beyond the hallway entrance, shadows licking the floor in a senseless matter.

"Is…" Diggle's voice died down.

"Stay back." I hissed. "Monsters."

* * *

 **An: AAAY 2,404 words? What? Okay, this one was longer than I anticipated. And i'm proud of it, so tada.**

 **I have a question for y'all (since i'm probably not gonna update until next weekend): What monster could this be?**

 **Until next time**

 **~seagurl3**

 **(please read my other stories too, while you're waiting for an update.)**


	14. Chapter 13 - Brownies and Cool Whip

_ϪΩϪ_

Thalia was having a rotten day before Percy broke into the house.

Or, at least, she had thought it was Percy.

She, Nico, and Jason had engrossed themselves so deeply into their search for the venti that they had forgotten about Percy's original plan on finding that stupid helix. Now he was completely off the grid and nowhere to be found. For a full 3 days.

The morning started out normal. Jason paced the kitchen, a bowl of cereal in his hands. He ate away at it with a furious rage while Nico watched him in a horrified awe-like state. A cup of stale coffee was left abandoned on the island countertop, the blue mug a painful reminder of who's cup that had been.

"Jace, you should slow down before you choke." Thalia said, walking into the room and grabbing a bagel. She zapped it with a little bit of lightning, toasting it instantly. Jason glared at her.

"Nermer." He muffled through a mouthful of frosted flakes. Some milk sprayed out of his mouth and onto the floor and counters. Nico wrinkled his nose.

"Dude, watch your milk." The son of Hades wiped some off his check. "And learn to not talk with your mouth full."

Jason shot a glare at Nico, swallowing his ridiculous about of food. "As if you were any better when you came to camp first. No one burps at the dinner table."

Nico's ears turned red. "That was different! It was common to do that when I was a child." He defended.

"You two stop it." Thalia demanded. "I'm getting a headache with your bickering."

The two boys fell silent, the tension in the room burning inside all of them.

As Thalia munched on her bagel, she thought about the plan Percy had WANTED to pursue before they search for the _venti_.

 _"HE was obviously behind that killing at that party." Percy growled with frustration the moment they entered the penthouse._

 _Jason nodded. "First those distracted criminals, now this?" The Roman sighed. "That has to be him. The hourglasses…"_

 _"Could just be some extremist symbol?" Nico said hopefully. Percy shook his head._

 _"We got those diamonds to activate a timeless artifact that can bend reality better than the Mist can… but maybe that's what he's after." Thalia mused. The three looked at her._

 _"Then we need to get to it first." Percy stated firmly. "Until then, we lay low…"_

 _"Yeah, that would totally work." Nico rolled his eyes. "You and I are wanted, remember."_

 _"Yeah, well they got my nose wrong." Percy crossed his arm. "My nose does not look like it got hit by a tank."_

 _Thalia picked up the 'Wanted' poster with Percy's sketch on it. She snorted, "I say, it looks just like you."_

 _Percy glared at her. "As if."_

 _The other two broke out into snickers, making the son of Poseidon pout._

 _"Seriously guys?"_

 _"Yes," Jason responded. "So, how do we get to it before HE does?"_

 _Thalia thought for a moment. Everyone went silent, standing there in the middle of the hall._

 _"We'll need to somehow hack into the city's data frame." Nico decided. "But how are we going to do that?"_

 _Percy's eyes lit up. "I think I know how."_

 _We all turned to stare at him. "And how is that, smartass?" Jason teased._

 _"My little… connection inside the Arrow Team. If I can tag her with an electronic Trojan Horse-"_

 _"- We can retrieve information from_ _ **their**_ _data base when she gets back, which would give me access to their technology so I could work from home on a phone to figure out where this helix thing is." Nico finished for Percy. "Dude, that's genius."_

 _Percy bowed lightly. "Live to please."_

 _"So we make this bug, but how would we hide it from them?" Thalia frowned._

 _"We use divine metal." Jason said. "Untraceable unless they knew they were looking for it. A random scan would show up empty."_

 _"Gods save me if I ever get on your bad side," Percy mumbled, causing the others to break into laughter._

 _"Where do we get the metal?" Nico managed. Thalia thought for a moment._

 _"Maybe I could try drawing an Imperial Gold arrow?" She suggested._

 _"Your weapons ae enchanted, but they are still regular." Percy said. "Artemis told us that."_

 _"I'll chip off some of my sword," Jason stated. "Since it's the only normal one."_

 _"What about my sword!" Nico and Percy yelled at once._

 _Thalia snickered. Jason rolled his eyes. "Nico, yours summons the dead. Percy, yours is cursed. Both have the potential to cause really terrible things."_

 _Percy pondered for a moment, then sighed. "Yeah you're right…"_

 _Percy paused. "Huh, that's weird." He blinked, then tilted his head._

 _"Well, what is it?" Thalia snapped when Percy didn't continue._

 _"I think…. I think Black Canary… summoned me."_

 _The four demigods fell silent._

 _"What do you mean, summoned?"_

 _"Like she threw something to me, into the bay…"_

 _"I'll get the chip started. You go see what this is all about." Nico said. "And don't let Canary see you."_

 _Percy nodded. Then he snapped his fingers and evaporated into fine mist. Thalia could barely make out his form as he floated to the vent and got sucked inside. Nico shivered._

 _"Gods, that is still so creepy…" He muttered. "It's not natural."_

 _"Said the guy who can shadow travel." Thalia remarked. Nico shook his head._

 _"That's teleporting. This is Percy literally turning into fog and floating around."_

 _Jason rolled his eyes. "Let's get to work."_

 _It took them an hour to complete it, and Thalia was beginning to worry. There was a cold feeling settling down her back, like someone had given her a bare-back jacket and stuck her outside in the freezing cold._

 _Percy arrived just as Jason snapped the last wire into place._

 _"So?" Nico said. "What did she use to summon you?"_

 _Percy held up a green glassed bottle. "Classic note-in-a-bottle. She said it was urgent."_

 _Jason nodded and picked up the microchip. "Slip this in her hair. That way it's not obvious it's there."_

 _Percy gingerly took it and nodded. Thalia thought for a moment._

 _"Wait." She said as Percy turned to leave. Percy paused, then looked at her._

 _"What?" He said._

 _"I think… I just feel like we should know who she is."_

 _Percy pierced his lips. "I dunno, Thals. I feel like she'd trust me better if you guys didn't know who she is. At least, for now."_

 _Thalia frowned, but Jason interrupted her. "Makes sense." He mused. "We'll find out one day, but today won't be it."_

 _Percy nodded stiffly, then reached for his mask. He pulled a box out of his pocket, roughly opening it._

 _Nico snorted. "Dude, you bought contacts?"_

 _"No, I stole them." Percy said blankly. "Just in case." He slipped them on slowly._

 _"Ew, Purple? What the Gaia, dude." Jason wrinkled his nose, causing Thalia to laugh._

 _"Shut up, Grace, or I'll make you wish you hadn't gotten Aphrodite's blessing."_

 _Jason rolled his eyes. "Fine. Be back before dinner."_

 _"Yeah, or I'll kill you." Thalia glared at Percy, who raised his hands in defeat._

 _"Fine 30 minutes, in out."_

 _Then he turned for the door and left in a puff of mist._

Thalia smiled a little. Percy had easily spent over 2 hours out of the house doing gods-know-what with the Canary Girl. Or maybe he say an Ice Cream truck… he tends to sidetrack like that.

Nico tilted his head. "Uh, Thals?" He said slowly. "Please tell me you're not going insane."

Thalia glared at him. "What? No, I'm sane enough to punch you."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever."

The front door swung open with a loud squeak, causing everyone to jump.

"Hey guys, sorry I was out for a few days." Percy said from the front door. "Got caught up in solitary isolation."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Whatever Perce. You owe us." He roughly placed his bowl in the sink. "You get to do dishes."

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh come on, seriously? You do it, I haven't even made any dishes!"

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "You made the rules."

"Well I'm hypocritical." Percy said, still behind the hallway wall.

Thalia couldn't shake the feeling in her gut. Something just felt… wrong."

"Listen dude, if I can't be hypocritical, you can't be either." Nico crossed his arms and stood up, stalking to the hallway.

Before he got there, something large broke through the wall. Before Thalia could scream anything, a large hand took her by her arm and yanked her violently to the side.

"If I want to be hypocritical, I can be," The beast said with Percy's voice.

Thalia looked up to meet his face and stared straight into a single eye on a blackened forehead.

Then her world went dark.

* * *

When she woke up, she was hanging upside down.

Her eyes didn't adjust well to the change. Her vision kept swimming away, making everything a blurry blob. She could faintly make out the sounds of a fire in front of her, the heat on her face barely there.

Her gut turned and she felt like throwing up. She struggled weakly against her binding, though she knew it was probably useless. Cyclops were equally famous and infamous for their ability to make strong, durable items. Like ropes.

Someone gasped beside her. She was too weak to see who it was, but she assumed it was either Jason or Nico. Her head throbbed from thinking and she closed her eyes, wishing the pain would go away.

To her surprise, the wish worked. The tightness all around her body suddenly loosened and she went crippling to the floor. Two strong arms caught her before she could hit her head on the hardwood flooring, then dragged her off to the side.

 _Great, I'm probably dinner_ , she thought gravelly.

Something hummed in her left ear, making her confused. Was she dreaming?

"Thalia, hold still." It was a faint whisper that she somehow managed to make out.

Something cold touched her lips and her mouth filled with a familiar taste. Double chocolate brownies with Cool Whip.

Memories flooded back to her of baby Jason, a one year old annoying ball of laughter who she loved more than anything. She remembered how he would beg her for 'brown square and white tops' because he couldn't remember how to say Brownies and Cool Whip. She would spend hours in the kitchen making brownies for him just so he could be happy.

Her vision cleared and it took her a moment to realize who she was staring at.

Percy Jackson was over her, holding a Thermos of nectar to her lips.

He did not look happy.

* * *

 **AN: woah i posted on a friday?**

 **Hahaa yeah well i forgot i was visting the Gramms this weekend... so early treat for you guys.**

 **Also i passed most of my exams! Physical Science was not that great (Like 58, what even... I thought i'd do better than that), and so now I can focus on the rest of my school work for the last week of school...**

 **Peace out**

 **~seagurl3**


	15. Chapter 14 - Hey, one eyed man is crazy

_Ṧ_

"Are you sure waking her up first was the… best idea?"

Percy glared at Barry. "Unlike you, she is smarter and more skilled."

Barry narrowed his eyes at Percy. "I'm a forensic scientist."

"She's an ex-hunter of Artemis. She _specializes_ in _hunting monsters_." Percy exaggerated, talking with his hands. I looked around the room. There were two figures completely encased in a strange metal that glowed bronze, their features hidden behind the thick wire webbing. The left wall was in ruins, like someone had been thrown into it. Blood was splattered around the floor like a crime scene was put in a blender and this was the result. It was hard to believe that this place was supposed to be a penthouse; it looked more like a crack house

"What happened?" Thalia sat up, her eyes wandering between the 4 extra people in the room.

Percy frowned. "I was gonna ask you the same thing."

Her eyes landed on the helix hanging around Percy's neck. She scowled.

"Asshole. I told you the _venti_ were more important." She shouted-whispered. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Like I said, the _venti_ aren't our main problem… obviously. Speaking of which…"

Thalia's face fell. "Right… sorry."

She glanced at me, hesitating.

"They know." Percy stated nonchalantly. "Thea's the third element. We need them."

That set off a flood trigger. Thalia broke out into a different language, speaking rapidly as her hands flew all over the place.

When she finished, she glanced at the two limp figures hanging from the wall.

"I…" Thalia's voice broke. "I can't believe I fell for it again."

She collapsed against Percy's chest. Percy's face steeled up dramatically, turning into a ' _who hurt my little sister'_ look.

"It's okay. We'll make sure we kill them."

"… Or lock him in jail?"

Percy looked at Barry like he slapped his mom.

"He's a monster. Monsters don't get _locked in jail_. You kill them."

Barry shook his head, but before he could say anything, Percy stiffened.

Thalia quickly recovered from her break-down moment and scrambled to her feet, her eyes cold as steel.

"Thalia?" Jason said. Oliver glanced over at the figures, but both were still as rocks

Percy grabbed his sword and held it at the ready, his eyes darting around the dimly lit scene.

"Thalia, are you awake?" Jason said again. "I need some help over here."

Thalia reached for her wrist, which had a silver bracelet wrapped loosely around it. She glanced at Percy, who nodded stiffly.

"Jase? Jasey, what happened?" She called out, her voice weak. "I don't remember."

The voice seemed to hesitate, like it hadn't expected a reply back, then seemed to recover.

"Someone broke into the house, I think they're gone now."

Percy took a shaky breath, his sword tipping down slightly. Oliver grabbed the silver bow next to the fire, holding it with a face of steel.

"Are… are you sure?" Thalia glanced at me. She held her fingers to her eyes, then pointed at the wall. She mouthed something before turning back. "Why is everything upside down?"

"Complications." A dark shadow loomed in the opening that might have led to the kitchen. Oliver slowly drew back the bow, an arrow materializing right in front of my eyes.

"Like what?"

"Like this."

It was lightning quick. The wall gave way to a large hand with scarred features. Percy reacted with such grace – he sprang to the creature, his sword flashing. While he was mid-air, Barry blurred and knocked him off to the side just as Percy's sword connected with the creature's neck. In a puff of yellow, the thing disappeared as Percy went smashing into the wall, Barry holding im back. Oliver's arrow sailed through the smoky outline of the source of the voice.

"What the hell just happened?" Diggle murmured. Thalia sprang into action, flying at Oliver and tucking into a roll. She snatched the bow out of his hands and pulled the string back, aiming the freshly 'summoned' arrow.

"Let. Him. Go." She said. Oliver looked at the 18 year old girl.

"Barry-"

"No, the kid just cold blooded murdered that… that… whatever that thing was."

"Cyclops." Thalia corrected. "That thing was a Northern-born Cyclops. Probably works for _him_."

She spat the word 'him', as if it was the worst thing in the world.

"Monsters don't die. Not like us."

"Demigods?" Diggle raised an eyebrow.

"Mortals is the more appropriate term." Thalia glanced at the former bodyguard. She took a step closer to Oliver so her arrow was pressed against the side of his head. "Now let my cousin go."

"Barry, let him go."

Barry glared at my brother, then slowly let go of Percy's arms. Thalia slowly relaxed her bowstring, the arrow evaporating in a puff of smoke.

Percy stood up and shoved past the speedster, going straight for the two hanging figures.

"Poor Jason." He muttered as he pulled some wires away from one of the metal cocoons. "I bet he's tired of being knocked out."

Thalia snorted softly. "Perseus, this is so not the time."

Percy raised his hands in defeat. "I know, but Jase will hear about this for-"

The sea son stiffened. "Someone else is here." He turned to glance at a small cabinet in the corner. "He wanted us here… That son of a Gaia."

He stalked to the cabinet and opened it. Oliver grunted in half-shook. I took a step back.

Weapons lined the edges of the walling, everything from the AK-47 to the throwing stars Oliver said he took in his first appearance as Pontus. Everything glowed with a different hue. One throwing star was a bright red whilst a .22 cal glowed a deep navy blue. Everything from white to black, red to blue, and even metallic like gold or silver or bronze. It was like a rainbow puked inside the area.

In the center of the cabinet was a small chest the size of my fist that glowed with a crimson-brownish colour. Percy carefully took it out and opened the lid.

"Oh thank gods," he mumbled, visibly relaxing. "He didn't get it."

"He… Your _grandfather_?" Diggle crossed his arms. Thalia scowled.

"Yeah. That asshole." She grumbled. "The whole reason I was a hunter."

"Which was your choice." Percy remarked with a correctional tone in his voice. "After all, you didn't want to be the child of the prophecy."

"No, but dad wanted me to." She grumbled with a frown, moving over to the cabinet and plucking a silver knife up. The yellow glow to it licked like harmless flames at her hands. I watched in slow-motion as the hue formed opaque ropes that lassoed around her wrists, handcuffing the knife to her skin.

"Fücĸfαth-"

"We are not calling him that." Thalia glared up at the older boy. "That's like calling Hera a nice person."

Percy wrinkled his nose. "Ew, who would even do that?"

"Exactly." Thalia scolded, whacking his head with her free hand. Percy tried to duck, but he still got hit. Thalia turned and stalked back to a hanging figure. In one swift motion, she sliced up with her knife and the yellow tendrils lashed out, slicing through the metal wires surrounding the figure as if it were butter that had sat outside in the heat all day. Someone with white hair collapsed to the floor with a sickly slumping sound. Thalia stepped over the person and moved to the other one, slicing down as the yellow lashed out once more.

Jason Grace fell out of the cocoon of glowing metal and onto the floor, right at Thalia's feet.

 _The cute kid with the sword-coin was a demigod._

* * *

 **AN: Um... is it Monday already?**

 **...**

 **Sorry?**

 **So I tried with this chapter, but it's not perfect and I really didn't know what to do with it yet. I'm trying to *insert spoilers here* but I don't know how I'm gonna get Thea in that situation yet.**

 **So schools out for summer, and my world is this 100% this and Switched At Birth, plus Son Of Love: Bolt Of Zeus. Don't blame me for not posting this weekend because I had vaca and netflix.**

 **Until next weekend**

 **~seagurl3**

 **(does anyone actually read these? Because, tbh, I don't when I read stories...)**

 **ALSO IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO TELL...**

 **I have little symbols to tell you who's point of view it is because putting 'Percy' or 'Barry' or 'Oliver' is just too simple and I like flare. I'll make a key... maybe.**


	16. Chapter 15 - Mulan went blond

_ϟ_

This was the most awkward moment of my life.

Excuse me for getting straight to the point and all, but I literally just woke up to a smirking green-eyed boy looming over me with a dark cylinder object in his left hand.

"Who is that girl I see?" He whispered-sang, then scrambled backwards before I could realize what happened. I sat up slowly and looked around the room.

My heart boiled in anger in my chest as I glanced at the mirror.

"Imma fricking kill you." I growled and lunged at Percy, who yelped with surprise and scampered to his feet, dashing out of the bathroom and towards the lights that were on in the distance.

I willed the winds around me to lift me up and I sailed out of the room like Superman, aiming for a head on collision with a certain annoying son of Poseidon…

And slammed straight into a body of bricks. I crumbled to the floor, being greeted with the sight of a tall dude with a thin amount of black hair atop his scalp. He glared at me and shuffled to the couch.

A snort of laughter came from my right.

"The all great son of Jupiter can't even aim himself, much less a gun." Percy chided. "Bro, it ain't waterproof this time."

I sat back up, wiping the smudge of horror-crème off my face. "Still gonna kill you."

"Not if I kill you first."

"Could you please not?" Someone to my left said. I glanced up to see fricking Thea Queen holding her head in her eyes and avoiding a glance at the terrible thing now called my face.

"What the…"

"Yeah, Percy screwed up." Nico interrupted me. Percy glared at the son of Hades.

"As if I had a choice. I was Velcroed to a table!"

"50 shades of murder much?" Thalia walked by, holding her shield like a platter and placing coffee in front of everyone, which was a total of about 6 other people, 8 if you include Thalia and I.

Percy snorted. "That's what I said." He took his mug of coffee and sipped it.

I inspected everyone in the room, fully aware of the Mulan-makeover Percy gave to me.

The 4 new people were all sitting down, awkwardly playing with the spoons in their mugs. I recognized th mayor and Thea, but the other two were new – the dude I smashed face first into and a tall lanky white dude with hair messy enough to rival Percy's. Speaking of which, Percy plopped on his recliner chair, which was somehow undamaged from the recent attack. His face went blank.

"I have some unfortunate news." The son of Poseidon switched into Greek, which caught my attention. Percy never spoke in anything other than English unless it wasa important. Depending on the language depends on the importance. I've seen it get as bad as Percy literally trying to explain something in American Sign Language even though _no one_ knew what he was talking about.

"What do you mean by that?" I replied back in Latin. Percy shrugged.

"Time Lord talked to me." He replied back, his eyes half glazed over. Thalia gasped.

"What do you mean by 'talked to me'?" She placed her shield down on the table, her Greek rushed. Percy took another sip of his coffee.

"I was in Athens," He stated in English, causing a lot of headaches. "Atop the Acropolis watching the battle. Then all of sudden he was just _there_ , right next to me, as Luke. Then not as Luke. I think I saw what he _use_ to look like, before your father went all revenge on him."

"Did he say anything disturbing?" Nico looked at his cousin from over his coffee mug, his dark eyes taking on an eerie dark-purple glow. "I mean, everything he said was disturbing, but you know what I mean."

"He said he could have made me better. I think…" Percy trailed off. "I think he wanted me to join him, like last time."

I scowled. "Again? Geez, immortals never do change."

"That wasn't all, before I saw Luke I was back… there." His voice went deadly quiet.

Thalia, Nico, and I all dropped our mugs at the same time. Coffee went flying everywhere, the ceramic exploding.

"Are you serious?! What happened?" Nico demanded.

Percy shook his head. "Watched it in third person, you know… the usual dream. But then she spoke again, in her sleepy voice. She told me I was the monster, not the hero."

Percy's voice cracked. "She said I would pay for the pain and suffering. Do you… I don't think our lovely grandfather is the only one here."

"Both of them? You think they're working together?"

Thalia's voice was sharp, laced with anger. Percy looked down into his mug.

"I think they're after Thea."

* * *

 **An: Short chapter? Yes. Do I care? No.**

 **Ey sorry I was late uploading, my mom is retiring from the military so we have to get ready to pack up everything and ship off somewhere, plus i was dealing with a guest reviewer over on Bolt of Zeus (shameless self promotion, cough cough), which leads me to this announcement:**

 **I WILL NOT BE ANSWERING ANY GUEST REVIEWERS.**

 **This is serious. I don't have set update times, I don't have the time nor the patience to sit down and type all my answers do in the story when you could log in and review or send me a PM stating the story, chapter, and question (in that order).**

 **If you read this: thank you for paying attention, and I hope you liked this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 16 - Mikró pouláki

Ⱦ

"Is this all really necessary?" Percy leaned against the padded wall, his lips pierced.

Barry nodded. "It's meta-proof, it should be… titan proof."

Thalia shot him a glare, which made him take a step back.

"Doesn't mean you can lock us in some… psyche ward." Jason gestured around them.

"It's a holding cell." The speedster said.

"Psyche ward," Nico corrected.

Barry's watch started beeping, and he sighed. "Work calls. You four get comfortable, it's going to be a while until you get out."

"But what about-" Barry zipped off in a streak of yellow, leaving only me in the room. "-bathrooms…." Percy concluded.

I shrugged. "I'm sure he has something like that set up." I walked up to the glass panel. "Now… about earlier…?"

"I told you already, the more you know the more he's going to want you." Percy leaned against the glass, his green eyes meeting my brown ones.

"The less I know, the more I'm in trouble."

Thalia shook her head and sat down on the floor. "They all say that. I would have lived a much happier life if I didn't know I was a demigod."

Jason scuffed. "I would have HAD a life."

Nico mumbled softly, sitting down next to Thalia. "I would remember my life better."

Percy nodded. "Knowing about the mythological world puts you in more danger. Most demigods attract monsters at 13 years old, but the more powerful the demigod…"

"…The stronger you smell…" Nico continued.

"And the more likely you are to die." Thalia concluded.

Jason shot a look over. "That's if you get the luxury. I was taken into full rank training at 4 years old, and started _learning_ about my parentage at 2."

"I had to save the world, the first time, when I was 12."

"I almost died in Italy when I was around ten because of her father."

"I was a tree for five years."

I had to do a double take.

"I'm sorry, did you say-"

"Thalia was a pine tree." Nico nodded, his face very serious. "For 5 years. And she only became human after a… former friend of ours… poisoned her life force. Golden Fleece, goat men, ships ran by dead people, blah blah blah." He waved his hand dismissively, like it was no big deal. "Our point is… By knowing this stuff, you attract attention. Immortals _crave_ to be remembered, to be feared. We're not supposed to call them by their names."

Jason smirked a little. "They perk up, like little puppies."

"Oh gods, don't get me started on their internet history." Percy groaned. "Only Thalia's mistress had something other than herself on the google search."

"Her brother is the exact opposite." Thalia said. "All about himself."

"Enough sexuality to make up for the both of them." Percy agreed. "You had hots for him."

"So did you."

Percy's face turned pink. "No, Nico did."

"Hey!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "He's the sun god."

"Your point?" Percy leaned forced and smirked.

"I did not have hots for him."

"Mhm, yeah right."

"Sun god… Like… Helium dude?"

"Helios?" Percy offered. "Naw, he's retired."

"Gods can retire?"

He nodded. "'Course they can, Thea. Ra did."

"Who in the name of my father is Ra."

"Egyptian bro, old man of the sun," Percy replied to Nico, turning to glance at him. "Emphasis on _old_."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Only you." He pulled his jacket his face and slumped against the wall.

I stood there, half confused. They jumped from subject to subject so quickly.

"Well then. I'll juuust be upstairs. Holler if you need anything."

"Sound proofing headphones?" Thalia asked.

"Sanity?" Jason added.

Nico took his jacket off his face. "My will to live?"

"Naw, you lost that ages ago, Neeks." Percy threw his jacket on Nico's face, causing the younger one to squeak in alarm. The other two started snickering.

I decided to leave them to their… family matters, and made my way up to the circle room.

Oliver was leaning against the desk, fumbling with the helix thing.

It's been a week since we found all of their identities, and so far they've been silent.

They also disappeared. Thalia and Jason flew out, literally, Nico disappeared in a puff of black, and Percy had evaporated in shock.

I wish I was joking. Jason hit Percy as he was carrying Thalia out and he went up in fog. Of course, he solidified and helped us track down his relatives.

"If you didn't have me, you'd never found them."

And that was true. Jason was in Hollywood, near a star that read 'Beryl'. Thalia was in the dead middle of a Louisiana swamp. And Nico was in China… So yeah, we never would have found them.

Now, according to their accounts, the four most powerful demigods of ALL time were below my feet, in the remains of a particle accelerator.

What's next? Aliens?

"Okay, make a left up here," Cisco announced, at the computer station. "Your destination will be on the right."

"You would make a terrible GPS unit, Cisco." I told him. He smirked at me.

"As if." He cracked his hands dramatically, then mouthed 'ow' while shaking them.

"In your dreams." I turned to my older brother. "Any leads on this… Crooked One, as Percy so nicely dubbed him."

"Hm?" He looked at me. "No, not yet. Mythology didn't offer much for… helping up. And the helix isn't working." He put the Rubix down on the table. "Percy said that your blood and his blood on the diamonds would work, but it's not."

"It might just be a hunk of gold," Diggle grumbled from the other side of the room.

"Then why would that wind thing have gone after it?" I countered. "It has to be important, somehow."

"Did he tell you anything useful?" Laurel was perched on a folding chair she brought and set up right next to Barry's suit holder.

I shook my head. "Unless you want to hear an earful of nothing, not really. Percy said the more I knew, the more dangerous it would be for me."

Oliver shook his head. "Hiding something like this…"

"Sounds an awful lot like you." I finished. "I tried to use the same excuse, but they made a lot of points on why they shouldn't tell us. Apparently Jason's been in the demigod business the longest."

"What, like 12 plus years old?" Diggle looked up from his switchblade

"More like for 12 plus years. He's been doing full training since 4 years old." I crossed my arms and shifted my weight from foot to foot. "They won't spill."

Oliver sighed. "I could force it out of them."

"No." Laurel glared at him. "No torture."

"That's not what I meant…"

"Right, as if." She stood up. "I'll go talk to them. Maybe I could get Percy to say something, a tiny hint."

She stalked out before Oliver could shoot down her idea. He pierced his lips and let out a slightly irritated huff of air.

"And score!" Cisco did a victory clap. "Flash: 1; angry meta: 0. Bring 'im in, Bear."

I shook my head, smiling a little.

Ȼ

Percy was hanging from the light fixture built into the cell when I walked in.

There wasn't even any fighting, the other 3 were curled up on the floor, sleeping. He saw me and cracked a grin.

"A little birdy told me something. Oh wait, she hasn't said anything yet."

"The helix isn't working." I said, placing my hands on the acrylic dividing me from him. He swung back and forth lightly, the bar swaying from his weight. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Magical items…" He tapped the side of his head. "They don't like understood."

"I think there is too much blood clogging your head. It's affecting your grammar."

"What did you just say? I'm dyslexic, so…"

I shook my head, hiding a smile. "Percy?"

"Hm?" He tilted his head, like a little puppy.

"Is there anything you can tell us?"

He bit his lip. "I really wish I could, but…. I already told Thea, the less you know, the less danger you're in. Gods, Titan in our case, feed of knowledge. It fuels their existence. That, and peanut butter."

"Peanut… butter?"

"Long story." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Any other one of your 'forbidden tales'."

"OOoooh that's a really good name for them." Percy swung and caught the metal sealing on his side, leaning close to the clear material. So close that his breath fogged on the smooth surface. "I mean, it can be… Or you can let me out."

I pierced my lips. "Nice try, but not any time soon."

He let out an annoyed groan, letting go. He swung back and forth, his hair swaying in the inertia.

"It was worth a try," He admitted. "But, I'll tell you anyways, in the most simple form possible."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He crossed his fingers. "Scouts honour."

I smiled. "Spill."

Percy laughed. "It was a few years ago, I want to say around my 16th birthday, but it could have been my 15th…" He paused. "Schist. Anyways, my little baby brother, Tyson… He loves peanut butter with a passion. Well, he and I have the same dad, old Barnacle Beard."

My lips twitched up.

"I'm not joking, his beard is an ecosystem all of it's own." He reassured me. "But, if you say 'For Poseidon' just right, it sounds like 'For Peanut Butter'. Slowly it became a huge joke in the Palace of Poseidon, down in the Atlantic. Triton and I… we use to swim around the place, hiding jars of Jif, Skippy, and Peter Pan peanut butter on every available surface we could find. _Drove dad insane_. Amphitrite, his wife, caught on to the joke and started hiding the nectar and ambrosia from him, then told him to eat all of his peanut butter if he wanted it back… So he ate 3 months worth of peanut butter"

I shook my head. "That's…"

"Crazy?" I nodded. "Yeah. If Thals or Jace tried to do that to their dad… or Nico doing it to his dad… Okay, maybe Death Dude would eat peanut butter for 3 months, but maybe not Thundercrotch…"

"Thunder… crotch?"

"Another long story." He waved his hand. "But you've used up all your free passes, you'll have to pay to hear that one."

"Oh, and how would you expect me to pay?" I leaned in closer. He puffed up into fog, then reformed right in front in front of me, leaning heavily on the panel.

"Maybe a kiss?" He puckered his lips a little and tilted his head. "A wittle one?"

I blinked, a little stunned. "Tell me first…"

He looked at me, green eyes reminding me of copper. Like the Statue of Liberty green.

"Zeus was imfamous for his children. Heracles, Ares, Dionysus, even my own namesake; Perseus. The only reason why he was so known for his children, considering Poseidon had more, was because of Hera. She had a vendetta for anyone Zeus swooned over – Io, Kallisto, Metis, Maia, Leto. So he got well known as the one god you don't want to date, but the one god that dated like no one's business. Fast forward a couple thousand years, and you've got Jay. Sweet, loyal, and… virgin, of all things. Jason's got no sex driven bone is his body, so we started calling him Thundercrotch as an ironic thing."

I opened my mouth.

"I'm not done." Percy held his finger up to the glass, right above my lips. I pierced my lips, then signaled for him to continue.

"Well, just like the peanut butter thing, news of the nickname got around to an immortal. 'Temis, of all people. Well, he adapted the term and started calling the King of the Gods 'Thundercrotch' causally in the middle of a council meeting. And the rest," he spread his arms out, "is history."

"You had a death wish, didn't you?"

He shrugged. "I've already lived much longer than I expected. Now, that kiss?"

I laughed a little. "I can't open the cell, Percy."

"You promised."

"No, I just said 'tell me first'."

"Which means you mean to kiss me."

"Oh my gods, Percy just shut up," Jason sat up, agitated. "Just kiss him already so he can shut up."

"Hey!"

Jason flipped him the bird and pulled her jacket back over her face, laying back down.

I shook my head, but went to the panel control screen anyways.

My hand was hovering over the release when I paused.

Why… why was I going to kiss Percy? I couldn't shake this strange feeling off my chest, like something bad was going to happen.

I lightly tapped the release button and Percy stepped out, dusting his shirt off. Then I quickly closed it, sealing the two of us off from the 3 other demigods.

Percy took my hand and quietly ushered me out of the room.

"Percy?"

"Okay so maybe I lied…"

"Percy!"

He hushed me, eyes wide. "Stay quiet and listen."

He pointed to the ceiling in the hallways and we stopped walking.

"I don't hear anything."

Percy pierced his lips. "Listen harder."

"How do you listen…?" He glared at me, and I decided to try.

There was a long silence, then I heard a soft tapping sound.

Tink

Tink

Tink

Slowly than a clock. Like a needle being lightly tapped by a hammer.

Tink

Tink

Tink

"What on Earth…"

Percy looked around. "It was much much louder over in the cell. At first I thought it was some leaky pipe, but…"

"But what?"

He looked around the area, his green eyes scanning the walls. Then he pointed at something behind me.

"That's in that room?" He whispered.

I shook my head. "Dunno. Never went in."

Hi looked down at me, then started going for the door. I grabbed his wrist.

"Wait."

"What?"

"What if it's some pressure build up from a gas leak?" I offered. Percy shook his head.

"Highly doubt it."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I just…."

"I need to find out." His gaze went from rock hard to baby seal soft.

My will melted right there.

"You promised a kiss." I whispered. He paused, then his cheeks turned a little pink.

Right there, in the middle of the hallway, he cupped my face and his lips met mine.

And for one moment, the world stood still. I pushed closer, unbelievably confused on why I liked it but unbelievably happy about it.

Our lips moved in sync to each other. A minute passed. Then two.

We broke off slowly, out of breath. His forehead pressed against mine.

"I…."

His lips twitched up at my little mutter. "They say children of Poseidon have the best kisses."

"Shut up, let's just open the door." I pulled back from him. He chuckled.

"Just sayin."

He moved to the door and turned the nob slowly. I braced myself and…

He opened the door to nothing.

"After you," He waved me in. I paced inside, looking around.

It seemed to have been an old storage room. Everything was covered in white sheets, as well as dust.

I flicked the lights on. Percy walked in and pulled a blanket up.

"PVC Piping." He scowled. "I have PVC."

"Why?"

"Water doesn't like to be controlled." He said plainly. He paced to the other side of the room.

At that point, I could tell he used to be a leader. And not some camp activities leader – hardcore, scar riddled, story filled war leader. He could march up to the White House Press conference, tell the President he was an idiot, and everyone would believe him.

I pulled a sheet off a pile of old books.

"I don't get it," He growled softly. "The sound…"

He turned to the door.

"Sh*t."

"What?"

He ran forward. I turned just in time to see the door shut and a fiery red symbol burn into the stainless steel. Percy slammed chest first into the door. He twisted for the knob.

The whole building started to shake.

"What's going on?"

"It was a trap." He looked around at the ceiling. "And that, My Mikró pouláki, was the sound of prisoners in that cell thing being released." My eyes widened. "We need to get out. Now."

* * *

 **An:**

 **...**

 **well then...**

 **I've waited long to update before...**

 **Don't look at me in that tone of voice, you're guilty of not updating stories at least one time before.**

 **This chapter was made possible by KiSierra, who pmed me a nice message asking me to update.**

 **Here you go, hun. You've got your chapter!**

 **Also, side note,** **Mikró pouláki means Little bird in greek (not a direct translation), so I thought it'd be cute.**

 **Enough this, because I have decided that P4 is coming to a close.**

 **As in, within the next ten chapters, it's going to reach the climax and end. After that... Well who knows, I still have to write SOL-SOS (yes I am totally doing self promotion, if you haven't already, go check out my first multichapter finished story - Perseus Jackson and the Bolt of Zeus), plus I got one crack ship story named July that is the prequel to my upcoming (hopefully) story, June.**

 **Idk. I'm busy.**

 **You're Welcome for this story, hopefully I can continue at a steady rate**


End file.
